


The Trickster and the Rose

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Ficlet Collection, Ficlets, M/M, duskshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 31,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: I’m sorry. I’m a thirsty piece of trash. I’m actually not sorry though. Duskshipping drabble/ficlet collection. Most likely smut. I told you, I'm really thirsty. They’re going to have sex all over Academia. And maybe Heartland. Watch me. I’m going to hell. (Update: It's not all smut. :D)





	1. Chapter 1

Word count: 350  
Notes: Sorry I can't actually write porn. *hides face*

xxx

 

To say Dennis was surprised at how beautiful Yuuri looked on his knees was an understatement. Dennis had never imagined his dear prince to be one to kneel—kneel all too eagerly even—in front of anyone. But after cornering Dennis, rose-colored eyes twinkling with playfulness, Yuuri had fallen to his knees with the graceful delicacy of falling petals. Gentle— _strangely_ gentle—hands ran down Dennis’s clothed chest and abdomen, pausing at his waist. Swiftly, delicate fingers unzipped pants, pulling fabric down. The rush of cool wind collided with hot skin, and a hushed moan echoed down the empty school’s hallway.

 

“Yuuri, someone’s gonna—”

 

Dennis looked down at the wrong moment, for when their gazes met, the blush that kissed Dennis’s cheeks felt hotter than Yuuri’s flush lips wrapping around the head of his erection.

 

A soft exhalation. Dennis trembled, eyes closing, lips parting, hands falling to Yuuri’s gardenia-scented hair as Yuuri’s mouth slowly consumed Dennis. Another moan danced down the hall, waltzing with the sound of Yuuri’s suckling, till the pair grew louder and _louder_ in melody.

 

When Yuuri pulled away, a proud smirk lingered on his soft features despite traces of saliva and come dripping down his chin and neck.

 

Dennis appeared no better, with flushed cheeks and a heaving chest. Still, he had energy enough to chuckle and tenderly brush gloved fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “Yuuri, we’re gonna get caught one day,” Dennis mumbled, a hint of excitement coating his words regardless of his concern.

 

“So,” Yuuri replied as he shrugged, tongue licking his bottom lip _slowly_. Still kneeling in front of Dennis, Yuuri painted his uncaring nature clearly—reaching for Dennis’s necktie, Yuuri laced his fingers with the purple ribbon and yanked, pulling Dennis closer. With half-lidded eyes that spelled only more trouble for Dennis, Yuuri murmured against Dennis’s lips, “Let them catch us.”

 

A smirk to match Yuuri’s appeared on Dennis’s lips as hands cupped Yuuri’s rose-stained cheeks. With a lingering kiss, Dennis gave in to Yuuri’s tempting lips and tantalizing eyes.

 

“Now, my prince, I believe it’s my turn to entertain you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Word Count: 447

xxx

The sound of the teacher’s desk hitting the wall was louder than either Yuuri or Dennis had expected, but it didn’t stop Dennis from pressing Yuuri’s body into the desk as hands frantically pulled off a pair of white pants. When they were finally off and beside the pile of clothes Dennis had discarded earlier, Dennis stepped back and admired Yuuri’s body. The mahogany wood made Yuuri’s pale skin appear almost translucent. Flecks of pink stained cheeks and anywhere teeth had attacked moments before, but nothing else marred Yuuri’s porcelain skin.

 

A wide smile appeared on Yuuri’s lips. Had Dennis not been accustomed to Yuuri’s childish, yet dangerous glee, he would have been frightened by the look. But Yuuri only spread his legs, silently inviting Dennis inside.

 

Turquoise eyes sparkled as they watched Yuuri’s hand traveled down his own chest, over his abdomen, and across his hips. Delicate fingers teased the tip of his erection, rubbed against the slit, and smeared precum down the shaft. Hips involuntarily jerked, and a moan slipped past Yuuri’s lips.

 

Dennis smiled at the sight, inching closer to the intoxicating creature that laid bared for only his eyes to see. Hands reached for Yuuri’s legs, spreading them wide. Dennis liked the way he fit in between Yuuri’s legs, especially when Yuuri hooked his ankles behind Dennis’s lower back and pulled him closer.

 

Leaning over, Dennis pressed their lips together, tongue meeting tongue. A sigh died between their lips, giving birth to soft moans and desperate gasps as Dennis’s fingers mercilessly teased Yuuri’s erection. Like Yuuri had done, Dennis dipped his fingers against the liquid gathered at the slit, smearing the warm fluid, coating his fingertips. Those very same fingers were pressing against Yuuri’s entrance not a minute later, teasing taut muscle, coaxing tightness to relaxation.

 

Yuuri broke the kiss in favor of moaning, hands coming to Dennis’s shoulders, nails digging into soft flesh the deeper Dennis pressed. Though his eyes were closed, Yuuri could tell Dennis was smiling at the way Yuuri’s body trembled and shivered and _shuddered_. Another moan escaped Yuuri’s lips, this time from anticipation as Dennis pulled away his fingers and pressed the tip of his erection against Yuuri’s entrance.

 

“Yuuri,” Dennis murmured, aimlessly kissing the side of Yuuri’s face and neck.

 

Being inside Yuuri was like touching lava—Yuuri was burning and wild and unrestrained. The deeper Dennis slammed, the harder hair was pulled, the more frantic the kisses became, the more desperate the grunts and whines that echoed in the classroom. And when they came, the cries and choked moans subsided into gentle whispers of _Dennis_ and even gentler kisses that promised unspoken desires neither knew existed.


	3. Chapter 3

Word Count: 414  
Notes: I wrote something not porn for these two. *accomplished*

x

Dennis wasn’t sure what prompted him to reach out and suddenly take Yuuri’s hand in his own, but the fact was that Dennis was past the point of correcting his action. With their hands clasped and their palms pressed flush against each other’s, Dennis offer Yuuri a sheepish smile in apology. He didn’t let go of Yuuri’s hand, however, opting to gaze into Yuuri’s eyes as the confusion in pink tourmaline mellowed into flustering annoyance. 

 

“Why are you holding my hand, Dennis?”

 

“It was distracting me.”

 

Yuuri raised a brow, his expression turning from one of irritation to tedium. “Distracting you?”

 

Dennis laughed, fingers interlacing with Yuuri’s. There was no sign of reluctance as their hands melded, and Dennis was quick to take notice. He was sure Yuuri would have threatened to card him, at the very least, but all he did was tighten his grasp on Dennis’s bare hand. 

 

“Yes, distracting me.” In a mocking gesture, Dennis raise his free hand up, mimicking one of Yuuri’s poses. “You’re always so expressive. I can’t keep my eyes off you.” While the mocking was purely in jest, Dennis was honest about how distracting Yuuri could be. Oftentimes, Yuuri would couple his berating of students with expressive hand gestures and facial expressions, thus making it hard for Dennis to stop himself from staring. Yuuri’s hands were particularly distracting, for they waltzed with and caressed the air in pseudo-gentleness, stirring jealousy and desire within Dennis.

 

Jealousy, desire, and apparently the need to finally take Yuuri’s hand in his own. 

 

Though Yuuri didn’t reply at first, he did offer Dennis a smirk. Then, slowly, Yuuri moved his free hand to Dennis’s chest. The taller boy froze as fingers danced up his torso, an elegant hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Yuuri’s smirk never faltered. Squeezing their hands together, Yuuri moved closer, tip-toeing so that his lips reached Dennis’s ear. His voice was warm, despite the playful threat, and it did nothing but send ripples of excitement down Dennis’s spine. “Good. If someone else steals your gaze, I’ll card them.”

 

Dennis shuddered as Yuuri pulled away, taking with him the warmth of his body. But their fingers remained locked, and Dennis couldn’t help but notice that Yuuri was now pulling Dennis forward, ushering him to follow. 

  
With a low laugh, Dennis complied. It wasn’t like he could do much to escape the trap he had so willfully walked into, and, frankly, he didn’t mind holding his captor’s hand. 


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Five kisses. (Look at me not writing porn!)  
Word Count: 320

x

The first time they kissed, Dennis thought Yuuri would card him, for Dennis didn’t warn Yuuri of what was to come. All Dennis did was smile wide, earning himself a raised brow, and pressed his lips against Yuuri’s. The kiss was quick and chaste, and the pink that powdered over Yuuri’s cheeks was the cutest sight Dennis had ever seen.

 

Their second kiss lingered. Yuuri had grown irritated at Dennis, and despite Dennis’s attempts to apologize, Yuuri had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward. Dennis expected Yuuri’s hand to connect with his cheek. Their lips, instead, collided, Yuuri holding Dennis in place as both their eyes fluttered shut. When they separated, Yuuri told Dennis not to anger him anymore. Dennis brought his fingers to his lips and smiled as Yuuri walked away.

 

The third kiss was a gentle kiss on the hand. Yuuri’s hands were some kind of art to Dennis. Though not long, Yuuri’s fingers were graceful and slender, as elegant and nimble as a swan. Dennis wanted nothing more than to take those fingers and suck on each one, but he settled for taking Yuuri’s hand in his and placing a gentle kiss against soft skin. 

 

“Dennis,” Yuuri breathed against Dennis’s lips, body moving forward as Dennis pulled away from the kiss. Dennis had skipped class that day, but Yuuri had seen him and followed suit. Standing beneath the trees, the two ignored the consequences for missing class, preferring, instead, each other’s silent company and their single shared kiss.

  
Their fifth kiss was desperate. Fingers threaded through hair, lips melded, tongues tasted. A moan slipped between locked lips. Yuuri straddled Dennis’s lap, pushing him into the chair. When he broke the kiss, Yuuri pulled back Dennis’s head slightly, teal eyes meeting vivid pink ones. A smile etched onto Yuuri’s lips as Dennis licked his bottom lip. Without a word, Yuuri sealed their lips once more. 


	5. Chapter 5

Word Count: 621  
Notes: I'm sorry. I'm horrible. They're screwing in the middle of a destroyed Heartland. /goingtohell

xxx

Smoke and grime were the two words that raced through Yuuri’s head as Dennis shoved him against the rubble of ruined buildings. If Heartland had once been beautiful and bright, Yuuri could barely imagine it, for all that remained was broken and shattered. And yet, despite the dirt and filth, Yuuri’s initial action upon seeing Dennis for the first time in  _ weeks  _ was to hook his fingers through the ribbon around Dennis’s neck and to pull him down for a kiss. 

“The girl can wait,” Yuuri commanded, and Dennis obeyed his prince, smiling into the kiss as he wove his arms around Yuuri’s waist and proceeded to trap Yuuri between what was left of a department store and a warm body.

When their lips collided, Yuuri moaned, body pressing closer to Dennis’s. Tongues met, tasted. Hands pulled at clothes. Breathing hitched and became heavy. Yuuri’s cloak fell to the floor, cape and jacket following. His shirt was undone, pale skin taking in the moonlight’s glow. 

Dennis pulled away for a moment, licked his lips as his gaze met Yuuri’s, and smiled. But it wasn’t a loving smile by any means. It was a smile similar to the one Yuuri wore so often. It was clouded with a delightful need to hear screams and witness suffering. 

“I didn’t know wiping out an entire city got you off,” Yuuri murmured as he slipped off Dennis’s jacket, tossed aside the ribbon around his neck, and opened his shirt. Delicate hands ran up Dennis’s chest, Persian rose colored eyes gleaming with wickedness. 

“You should know me a little better by now,” Dennis answered, feigning hurt. But Yuuri did know Dennis, and he knew just how much  _ he _ affected Dennis. Closing the distance between them once more, Dennis engulfed Yuuri’s senses. Lips consumed. Teeth bit and nibbled. Hands undid Yuuri’s pants as Yuuri’s breathing increased in speed. 

The air that hit Yuuri’s hot erection was cool. A shiver ran down his spine. Graceful hands gripped Dennis’s shoulders, pulling the boy closer, greed for warmth and release clouding his every thought. 

Dennis kissed down Yuuri’s neck, lifted Yuuri’s legs, and pressed Yuuri against the crumbling building. Screams and cries echoed in the distance, but all Dennis could hear was the sound of raw pleasure ripping from Yuuri’s throat as he teased Yuuri’s entrance, as he pressed himself closer to Yuuri’s arousal, as he finally pushed inside Yuuri’s molton body, achingly slowly, till Yuuri was shuddering from need and desire and lust.

“Dennis,” Yuuri breathed, hands cupping Dennis’s cheeks, fingers brushing through locks of curly hair. Yuuri pulled Dennis’s face closer, brushed their lips together. A moan fluttered between their open mouths as Dennis pulled out. Another moan, this time needier, when Dennis invaded Yuuri’s body once more. 

The pace Dennis set was frantic. Desperate. With hands clutching onto shoulders and hips, with nails digging into skin, with lips clumsily kissing other lips. 

Yuuri was never quiet when he came, didn’t believe in muffling his pleasure, neither in bed nor in war. His expression, however, was as beautiful as he was, and it made Dennis’s heart  _ erupt _ as he released into Yuuri’s warm body, as he, too, moaned in pleasure and contentment. 

Against the wall, they stayed, catching their breaths, clinging onto each other. For a fleeting minute, they forgot the invasion, the thousands of innocent lives they had claimed. But when Yuuri pressed his hand against Dennis’s cheek once more and brought their lips together, Yuuri’s eyes lit, the lust for more chaos coating pink irises. 

Dennis smiled into the kiss, his own heart racing at what was eventually to come, for if he could destroy the world by Yuuri’s side, he would most eagerly do so. 


	6. Chapter 6

Word Count: 2550  
Notes: I debated posting this fic because I think it was the first one I wrote and it isn't even a drabble (I don't write non-drabble things often, okay? It's telling about my obsession) and it probably sucks (actually, I'm sure it does) but there isn't enough of this pair, so I'll share even my crap with you all.

Also thank you to anyone who reads these things. I write them mainly so my sister and I can cry over duskshipping. We are sad fools. ToT Someone come talk duskshipping to me.

xxx

 

Dennis’s dorm room was cold, a stark contrast to how feverish his body felt. And though he did not have a fever, Dennis felt as if he could burn buildings by merely touching them. His soul was on fire, furious from the loss at the hands of Kurosaki and from his failure to keep a watchful eye on Serena. Loss and failure were things the Professor did not tolerate. Ever. In fact, ever since arriving at Academia, Dennis was taught to succeed or die. There was no room for disappointment as far as Dennis was concerned, and the knowledge that he had lost and been sent back home without any sort of consolation prize was enough to bubble and boil deep within his stomach, reminding him of why he was currently flopped in bed without the motivation to do anything.

 

While not badly injured, Dennis was strictly told to stay in bed. Long cloth bandages wrapped around his left upper arm, right shoulder, and upper torso, while smaller bandages adorned the left side of his face and hands. He probably looked worse than he felt, but he ignored the pain out of sheer frustration. 

 

_ Just get better so you can get back out there, _ Dennis mentally repeated, closing his eyes to take in a deep breath. 

 

The door creaked, signaling someone’s entrance. Dennis assumed it was one of the teachers coming to check on him, so he sighed heavily and mumbled, “I’m trying to sleep, so could you please--”

 

The sound of the door closing and footsteps approaching made Dennis’s words falter. Sure, he hadn’t expected whoever it was to listen to him, but he did appreciate responsiveness. The intruder hadn’t even said a single word to Dennis. 

 

Opening an eye, Dennis peeked to the side of the bed closest to the door, but he didn’t see anyone. Sitting up suddenly, Dennis’s eyes widened as he looked around in disbelief, only to turn around and yelp as his gaze landed on Yuuri. “How did you--”

 

Yuuri both finished Dennis’s question and answered it. “ _ Walk _ to the other side of the room?”

 

Disbelief washed over Dennis’s face. Did Yuuri really come to taunt a battered comrade? 

 

_ Yes. Of course he did. _

 

“Well, I don’t expect you to fly, Yuuri,” Dennis quipped. In actuality, Dennis wouldn’t find it surprising if Yuuri suddenly developed the ability to fly. The boy was incredibly lithe and agile, with muscles that moved like a wildcat’s and an uncanny ability to sneak up on prey. “Why are you here?”

 

Feigning hurt, Yuuri placed a hand over his heart. “Can’t I come to check on my dear injured  _ friend _ ?”

 

Dennis touched his own chest, playing along, “Yuuri, I’m touched. I thought you didn’t care.”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the comment and sat down on the edge of the bed. He turned slightly so that he could somewhat face Dennis, a cold emptiness swirling in burning pink eyes. Dennis wondered if Yuuri was there to card him for failing in his mission. It wouldn’t surprise Dennis. After all, the Professor usually let Yuuri have his way with those who weren’t capable of completing Academia’s goals. Despite knowing those facts, though, Dennis  _ was _ still alive. Even after reporting all he knew to the Professor, Dennis had been sent to  _ recover _ , not to get carded. 

 

“So why are you really here, Yuuri? Did you come to punish me?”

 

As their gazes melted into each other’s, Yuuri’s expression slowly turned from one of boredom to one of amusement. He didn’t answer Dennis’s question, however, preferring to taunt Dennis instead. “I heard you lost to someone from the XYZ dimension.”

 

Dennis frowned, knowing Yuuri’s tendency to tease all too well. “I heard you lost Yuzu.”

 

Yuuri visibly froze and his eyes widened. For a split second, Dennis thought he saw disbelief in the pink irises, but even if he had, Yuuri was poised and quick to recover. Frustration filled his eyes thereafter, frustration and annoyance and exasperation, the feelings seemingly expanding inside Yuuri’s small frame. But Yuuri was better at dealing with his emotions—no matter how tumultuous. Instead of wallowing, as Dennis was doing, Yuuri had continued to appease the Professor with whatever mission he was given. Even in that moment, as Yuuri recovered from Dennis’s remark, Yuuri was adapting and possibly thinking of other ways to toy with Dennis. 

 

Reaching forward, Yuuri place a small hand against one of Dennis’s bandaged cheeks. Dennis froze at the contact, not because he didn’t like it, but because Yuuri rarely touched anyone, let alone gently. There was threat lurking in the touch though. Dennis could feel the electric pulses building and shocking as Yuuri sweetly brushed his thumb along Dennis’s cheekbone and over his beauty mark. But Dennis didn’t fear Yuuri. He wasn’t like the other students. Even though everything about Yuuri intimidated those around him, Dennis found the boy to be quite pleasant to be around. Sure, Yuuri often had fun teasing him and tormenting his classmates, but he was a strong duelist, and Dennis couldn’t help but admire him. 

 

Even in that moment, Dennis was admiring Yuuri. Yuuri’s eyes were always in a constant state of playfulness, with long lashes fluttering gently against pale skin whenever they closed. His hair, albeit wild in its own way, gave off the impression off petal-like softness. And his lips, though almost always contorted into a devilish smirk, whispered siren songs that made Dennis lean a little closer to the touch. 

 

“At least I don’t look like a mummy,” Yuuri finally said, the hand on Dennis’s cheek sliding down to a bandaged chest. 

 

“You weren’t thrown off a D-wheel,” Dennis nearly whined. 

 

Yuuri chuckled, as if to suggest that  _ he _ wouldn’t have been so easily thrown off, let alone defeated. “Does it hurt?”

 

Confusion clouded Dennis’s gaze as Yuuri moved his hand down Dennis’s chest. Dennis’s clothes had been discarded before he hopped in bed, but only at the moment, with Yuuri so close to him, did Dennis realize he was naked under the covers. A pink blush tickled Dennis’s cheeks as Yuuri’s hand came to rest on Dennis’s left thigh. The hand stayed there, on top of the covers, waiting for a reply. When none came, Yuuri smiled, edging a little closer. “You didn’t break anything,” he began, eyes shifting down Dennis’s body and lingering for a second too long on Dennis’s crotch before meeting a teal gaze once more, “did you?”

 

Dennis blinked but was quick to laugh off Yuuri’s comment, opting, instead, to take Yuuri’s hand from his thigh. Bringing Yuuri’s hand up to his lips, Dennis pressed a gentle kiss on pale skin, eyes gleaming in the dim light. “Nothing’s broken that my prince can’t fix.” With a smile of his own, Dennis brought Yuuri’s hand back down to his thigh, a clear invitation to Yuuri’s muted request. 

 

Yuuri didn’t need much more than that to take a hint, not when they were both so accustomed to teasing and taunting till words became breathless moans and whiny gasps in empty classrooms and darkened dorm rooms. Dennis wasn’t sure when it started, but he assumed Yuuri liked him enough because he was the only one who didn’t fear him and who didn’t mind teasing Yuuri back. Dennis, on the other hand, was strangely attracted to Yuuri’s cruelty and skill, oftentimes wanting nothing more than to consume Yuuri to better understand him. Perhaps a deeper kind of bond was impossible for people like them, however, but it sure as hell didn’t stop either of them from colliding into each other more often than either cared to recall.

 

Swiftly, Yuuri released the clasps on his shoulders, a bright red cape pooling around his waist. It was immediately forgotten as he undid the button at his collarbone and slipped off his purple jacket. His boots followed a moment later. Then, with a smirk in place, Yuuri slithered closer to Dennis, pink gem-like eyes lost in sea-foam green pearls. 

 

Their lips met briefly, yet roughly, as eagerness and desperation welled inside both bodies. Yuuri didn’t linger too long though, for he had other ways of making Dennis forget the pain of his loss. Pulling away, Yuuri moved his body back, eyes watching as Dennis’s hand came up to pull the ribbon around Yuri’s neck. It, too, was discarded, joined on the floor by Yuuri’s shirt a few seconds later.

  
With a satisfied smile in place, Yuuri positioned himself in between Dennis’s legs. Hands came down onto covered thighs as Yuuri lowered himself onto his stomach, fingers working meticulously to slide the sheets off Dennis’s body. Cool air hit Dennis’s arousal, instantly eliciting a gasp from Dennis. But it was the heat of Yuuri’s mouth that truly played with Dennis’s senses, for despite the raging warmth of his own body, Yuuri’s mouth was like molten bliss around his erection. Curling forward slightly, Dennis moaned softly as Yuuri’s tongue swirled around the head slowly, as his mouth suckled on the tip before swallowing as much of Dennis as possible. As Yuuri took more of Dennis into his mouth, Yuuri’s hands danced patterns up Dennis’s thighs, jolts of fire building in the pit of Dennis’s stomach . 

“Yuuri,” Dennis breathed, body shuddering from the spikes of pleasure that twirled and twisted within his bloodstream. The more Yuuri swallowed, the louder Dennis’s moans echoed, until Yuuri all too cruelly pulled away. When the cool air hit Dennis’s erection once more, Dennis gritted his teeth to stop himself from whining.

Dennis had expected Yuuri to stop, so the sudden torment was not a surprise entirely. What did surprise Dennis was how quickly Yuuri sat up, pushing himself up onto his knees, a playful smiled etched onto his lips. Delicate fingers unbuttoned white pants, while elegant hands slipped beneath clothing and pushed away the last of his clothes. Though slow to discard his pants, Yuuri made sure Dennis’s eyes remained transfixed on nothing but his body, on nothing but a sweat-glistened abdomen and an already weeping arousal.

When the pants were finally off, Dennis moved. 

Reaching out, Dennis wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist and brought the smaller boy onto his lap. Yuuri’s legs spread instantly, pressing against Dennis’s outer thighs. Arms wrapped around Dennis’s neck. Lips crashed while tongues waltzed. Dennis swore he moaned into the kiss, but it could have very well been Yuuri’s, for it was Yuuri’s turn to know what teasing felt like. Dennis could feel Yuuri’s erection trapped between them, the heat from their desires pooling in their groins and spreading through their bodies like a wildfire. With the knowledge that  _ he _ was creating such a response from Yuuri, Dennis ceased control. 

Lips still locked, Dennis slipped his hand between their bodies, fingers wrapping around Yuuri’s erection. A desperate moan, this time from Yuuri, fluttered between their lips as Dennis squeezed and caressed Yuuri’s arousal. Yuuri’s hands found their way to Dennis’s hair, while Dennis’s fingers teased circles along the slit of Yuuri’s erection. 

Yuuri pulled his lips away from Dennis’s as Dennis removed his hand from Yuuri’s erection. “Don’t tease,” Yuuri commanded, face flushed, lips swollen from their kissing. 

Dennis offered only a smile for reply before moving his hand down Yuuri’s back and his fingers toward Yuuri’s entrance. Delicately, Dennis pressed against the puckered muscle till warmth swallowed his finger. Yuuri’s muscles clenched, but Dennis’s other hand gently rubbed Yuuri’s lower back, washing away the discomfort with soft touches. 

Yuuri softly laughed at how tender Dennis treated him, preferring to distract himself from the slight pain by attacking Dennis’s jaw and neck with tongue and teeth. Nibbles and bites caused Dennis to gasp and groan as a second finger joined the first. As Dennis coaxed Yuuri’s body into relaxation, Yuuri’s lips traveled back to Dennis’s. Before kissing Dennis once more, Yuuri cupped Dennis’s cheeks and peered into his eyes. Dennis could feel his heart race as their gazes locked—these were the only times Yuuri looked at something without pity or disgust—but the speed of the racing increased tenfold as their lips met and as Yuuri’s tongue sneaked inside Dennis’s mouth.

Removing his fingers, Dennis took the moment to fall hopelessly into Yuuri’s kiss. Then he let his body move on its own, as it had countless times before.

Hands took hold of Yuuri’s slender hips, while uYuri lifted his body just enough to allow Dennis to position himself at his entrance. Without breaking the kiss, Dennis lured Yuuri onto his erection, pressing into the heat of Yuuri’s body  _ slowly _ . 

The kiss ended when Yuuri was fully seated on Dennis, body trembling from desire and anticipation. With all the strength left in his legs, Yuuri lifted himself up, but it was Dennis who would control the speed. Eagerly, Dennis slammed Yuuri back down onto his lap, earning a half-scream, half-moan from the smaller boy. The pain that echoed within Yuuri’s body, however, did nothing to stop Yuuri from lifting his hips once more.  It was almost as if Yuuri  _ needed _ the rush of pain and pleasure that surged with every thrust, for the more Dennis drove into Yuuri, the louder Yuuri’s delectable cries grew. 

“Yuuri,” Dennis breathed, eyes closing as lips pressed delicate kisses along Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. The boy on his lap smelled of springtime and secret gardens, a sharp contrast to the threatening gaze he usually donned. But Dennis couldn’t help but think that, at least in those moments of passion, Yuuri wasn’t so cold and heartless. No—in fact, Yuuri was warm, and his heart was beating in time to Dennis’s, reminding Dennis they were moving as one. “Yuuri,” Dennis whispered again, this time burying his nose in Yuuri’s hair and drowning in floral scents as his insides coiled and burned and erupted. 

Yuuri clutched onto Dennis’s shoulders as his body shuddered, warmth spreading between their stomachs as Dennis filled Yuuri and mumbled incoherent sweetness against sweat-soaked skin. 

The air was heavy around them, nothing but hushed pants accompanying the scent of sweat and sex lingering. 

At some point, Dennis vaguely realized he was hugging Yuuri close, arms protectively wrapped around Yuuri’s delicate frame. A small smile graced Dennis’s lips at how stupidly clingy he probably seemed, but he hardly thought Yuuri was thinking clearly. To make sure though, Dennis carefully threw himself back into bed, pulling Yuuri along with him. 

Yuuri complied, but not without looking up at Dennis with a half-perplexed, half-amused expression. “Now you want me to sleep with you?”

Taking Yuuri’s hand, Dennis interlaced their fingers, mindlessly caressing soft flesh. “Well, you did dirty my bandages. You’re going to have to change them for me.”

With a pout, Yuuri sighed heavily, exaggerating his annoyance. But he didn’t make a move to leave, nor did he pull his hand away. Instead, Yuuri reached for the forgotten sheets and pulled them up around both their bodies. Then, snuggling closer, Yuuri pressed his cheek against Dennis’s chest and closed his eyes. “Change your own bandages. I’m sleepy.”

Laughing softly, Dennis submitted to Yuuri’s warm body and slowing breaths. He would pester Yuuri about changing his bandages later. For the time being, with his worries momentarily forgotten, Dennis let comfort and slumber consume him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Word Count: 530  
Notes: Someone wanted jealous Yuuri ffff

xxx

Yuuri had initiated the game, but it was Dennis who played it better. What had started as taunting remarks and teasing glances soon turned into quick kisses in crowded hallways and grins laced with fire and playfulness. Yuuri would often toy with Dennis, mostly to get a whine out of the boy, but always to leave Dennis with an incredible need to reach out and grab Yuuri over and again. Dennis, on the other hand, would sometimes break a kiss too soon and walk away or simply beat Yuuri’s teasing with jokes or laughs. Yuuri was quite fond of their setup, until Dennis began sweetly kissing Yuuri’s cheek and tenderly caressing his temple. The urgency to their kisses was still there. As was the need. But Dennis coated each encounter with addictive honey that both confused Yuuri and left him yearning for another taste.

 

Then Dennis walked into Yuuri’s room, bright smile in place, and handed Yuuri a flowerpot. With pink roses.

 

“They’re for you,” Dennis explained, sheepishly laughing when Yuuri gave him an _I-know-they’re-for-me-idiot_ look.

 

The roses were pretty, but anyone with eyes could see that. Yuuri, however, frowned at the gift. Week after week, Yuuri had mindlessly fooled around with Dennis, often because he was bored and Dennis seemed to be the only one who wasn’t afraid of him. But Yuuri wasn’t blind. Dennis was liked by others. His flirty winks and sweet smiles made plenty of girls at school giggle and swoon.

 

A pang of jealousy ran through Yuuri’s veins, though he wasn’t sure of the reason. He didn’t like to dwell on silly feelings for longer than he had to.

 

“Do you give all your fangirls flowers, too?” The ice in Yuuri’s voice should have chilled anyone speaking to him. But Dennis wasn’t anyone. He was _Dennis._ And the surprise in wide teal eyes dissolved like sugar in water.

 

With a smile in place, Dennis took a step closer to Yuuri, head tilting to the side, gloved hand coming for one of Yuuri’s cheeks.

 

Yuuri frowned and narrowed his eyes, the potted flower in his hands momentarily forgotten. He didn’t like it when someone touched him without permission, but he found no desire to slap Dennis’s offending hand away. Instead, his cheek pressed closer to Dennis’s palm, pink eyes meeting teal as a smirk washed upon Yuuri’s lips. “Or am I special?”

 

A soft chuckle drifted between them. Leaning down, Dennis sealed his lips to Yuuri’s, capturing Yuuri’s breath, stealing his thoughts and the malice that permeated them. When Dennis pulled away, Yuuri still felt the warmth of skin against skin against his lips. He decided he hated the feeling, for it scorched his very soul and made his heart beat too loudly.

 

“You’re the only one,” Dennis finally answered, pulling his hand away. He shrugged then, a smile gracing his lips, and winked. “Plus, the blush on your face matches the flowers.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened, his face warming at the comment. Though the blush only served to prove Dennis right, Yuuri found himself smiling.

 

_Good_ , Yuuri thought, glance caressing Dennis, then the roses.

 

Dennis might be better at playing, but Yuuri would be the victor.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Word Count: 482  
Notes: Idk. I wanted a dance scene. I actually have this long duskshipping AU partially written sitting in my Google Drive, but all I do is write drabbles. When will I contribute more than silly drabbles dfbvdjfhbvd duskshipping owns my soul help

Btw thank you all for the kudos~!

 

xxx

 

When their fingers intertwined, Dennis felt a spark of electricity travel the length of his arm and down his spine. Despite having kissed Yuuri before—and despite the touching and clinging and teasing that went on behind closed doors—Dennis had never held Yuuri’s hand, for he had always kept his left hand gloved. Yuuri, however, had taken a moment to slip the glove off, tossing it aside as if the damned thing was cursed.

 

Yuuri’s skin was warm and softer than Dennis’s, and his fingers were delicate and graceful, carefully coiling around Dennis’s hand, fingertips gently pressing into Dennis’s knuckles.

 

Dennis felt himself blush and stupidly ached to pull that hand close to his lips.

 

“I thought you were going to show me how to waltz,” Yuuri started, his other hand coming to rest on Dennis’s upper arm, fingertips almost rubbing Dennis’s shoulder. “You’re just gawking at me.”

 

A hearty laugh rang through the empty classroom. The desks and chairs had been pushed closer to the front of the room, leaving just enough space at the back for the two of them to dance. “I’m just marveling at your beauty, my prince,” Dennis half-joked.

 

Yuuri sneered and gave Dennis’s hand a squeeze. The warmth between them spread. “Stop marveling and hurry,” Yuuri commanded.

 

And Dennis obeyed. With a big smile, Dennis brought his hand to Yuuri’s upper back, gaze melting into Yuuri’s. “Follow my lead,” Dennis mumbled, voice softer than usual. Dennis typically didn’t care to keep his excitement hushed, but whenever Yuuri was involved, Dennis wanted nothing more than to whisper playfully sweet words against Yuuri’s bare skin and ached for nothing besides the drumming of Yuuri’s heartbeat.

 

It was his own heart Dennis heard, even as he began to count a beat. Yuuri followed Dennis’s lead perfectly, their bodies swaying and twirling in rhythm. But with each movement—with every one of Yuuri’s coy smiles, twinkling stares, and calculated breaths—the drumming in Dennis’s chest grew. _He can hear it_ , Dennis swore as they both slowed and topped dancing. _He can he--_

 

“Kiss me,” Yuuri demanded in a whisper, the corners of his mouth painted with a hint of a smile.

 

Their lips met, fiery desperation easing into a steady stream. The hand against Yuuri’s back pressed Yuuri closer to Dennis, while the hand on Dennis’s arm urged Dennis closer. Their other hands remained linked, chaining one body to the other as if they were meant to be one.

 

Like so many times before, everything around Dennis dissolved. Nothing but Yuuri—nothing but the sweet taste of an eager tongue, the softness of plush lips, the scent of wildflowers, and the sound of soft moans—existed.

 

Dennis’s heart continued to race as Yuuri pulled away slowly.

 

It wasn’t until bother their eyes fluttered opened and their gazes collided that Dennis realized _he_ was the one being led all along.


	9. Chapter 9

Word Count: 383 (one day I’ll publish this long duskshipping AU I am writing. One day…)  
Notes: Because rewatching Dennis episodes urges me to write duskshipping at work. ToT I love Dennis.

xxx

Yuuri was drowning.

From the moment their lips met and the half-whine, half-moan slipped past Yuuri’s lips, Yuuri realized he was drowning in Dennis.

It was Dennis’s laughter that first caught Yuuri’s eye. While most of the other students looked at Yuuri with disdain and fear, Dennis only chuckled and grinned whenever Yuuri was around. The light would catch in sea-foam green eyes, with not a hint of terror or dread to be found. Still, Dennis’s eyes were mysterious, like the ocean itself, prompting Yuuri to wonder what exactly made Dennis’s mind work—and why he was the only one who reached his hand out to Yuuri when all Yuuri wanted to do was watch everyone else suffer.

Another moan slipped past Yuuri lips as Dennis’s hands splayed against a pale, bare chest. Yuuri smiled—grinned—at Dennis, his own delicate hands covering Dennis’s. Fingers wrapped loosely around Dennis’s wrists before tracing faint patterns up Dennis’s arms and shoulders, beckoning him closer.

Leaning down, Dennis pressed his lips against Yuuri’s once more, pressed their hot bodies flush against each other’s until Yuuri’s hips involuntarily jerked, body aching for more contact, for more heat, for more _Dennis._

Dennis broke the kiss, lips traveling to Yuuri’s neck, tongue and teeth teasing and tickling and _tormenting_ Yuuri.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed, head lolling to the side, allowing Dennis’s breath to caress sweaty skin, lips to suckle and kiss, hushed words to whisper gently against soft locks of hair. Yuuri pressed his fingertips into Dennis’s shoulders, pulling Dennis closer, mindlessly yearning to fuse with the boy whose laughter and flirty eyes had seduced him into bed.

When Dennis pushed inside, Yuuri’s breath caught. Though hot like fire, Dennis managed to wash over Yuuri, to cool Yuuri’s destructive fancies and chaotic reveries. Burying his fingers in curly locks, Yuuri drew Dennis down, sealing their lips, legs tightening around Dennis’s waist just as Dennis began to pull out.

Yuuri felt Dennis smile into the kiss as he thrust back inside. As he filled Yuuri. Over and over. Deeper and deeper still. Yuuri wanted to know why Dennis was smiling so much, but his lips were consumed in another kiss, soul searing and desperate and _explosive_.

Yuuri was drowning, but he didn’t know just how far he had already sunk.


	10. Chapter 10

Word Count: ~820  
Notes: This is for Lunalight who requested genderbent!Yuuri. This went in a different direction than I intended wow. And it is longer than I intended. I had to stop myself. ~~IamsorryforwritingcornyshitandfreakingpornallthetimewowIneedalife.~~

xxx

Yuuri had always caught Dennis’s gaze, but Dennis never imagined she’d catch him in a literal sense.

Long lashes had seduced Dennis with a promise of playfulness and trickery. Delicate, slender fingers hooked around the ribbon that decorated Dennis’s neck. She pulled. When their lips met, Dennis’s eyes widened. For all the girls that waved and smiled at him and for all the girls that flirted and giggled at his jokes, Dennis had never kissed someone like Yuuri.

Though smaller than Dennis, Yuuri commanded attention, deliberately moving Dennis’s hands to her own chest, silently urging Dennis to squeeze and tease the softness his hands found there. Dennis, always eager to comply with whatever whims and fancies Yuuri tossed at him, moved his fingers to the buttons of her shirt and urgently undid them.

They didn’t need to be naked, Dennis soon found out, to get lost in each other’s warmth. Leaning down, Dennis kissed Yuuri’s neck, brushing long, soft tresses of hair away from Yuuri’s shoulder. Her jacket and cape had already come off, almost as if she had planned such intimacy. Dennis mentally laughed at the notion, knowing all too well she had, indeed, plotted for such an encounter. Yuuri didn’t do anything without preparation, without analyzing the outcome, without devising ways to make others fall into her palms.

But she must not have taken into account the feel of Dennis’s hands over her breasts, the feel of teasing fingertips rolling and rubbing over hardening nipples, for her eyes closed suddenly, and a quaking sigh escaped her pink parted lips.

Dennis smiled against her flushed skin, deliriously kissing along her collarbone and down her chest, hands traveling down her sides, over her hips. Fingers hooked to the top of Yuuri’s white skirt, and as Dennis sunk to his knees, he peeled away whatever fabric clung to Yuuri’s skin.

Yuuri looked down at Dennis, eyes half lidded, cheeks tinted with desire, playful smile in place. Her hands were splayed against the wall behind her, long hair billowing around her shoulders and arms.

It was Dennis’s turn to smile deviously. He placed a kiss against Yuuri’s stomach, lips softly tickling her flesh as they moved lower. Hands caressed calves, traveled up the backs of Yuuri’s thighs, seeking the warmth of flesh but encountering the silky smooth fabric of white stockings instead. Dennis decided he liked Yuuri’s clothes—the purples and whites reminding him of violets and daisies—but he would much prefer seeing her lying beneath him, bare and exposed for only his eyes to inhale.

“Dennis,” Yuuri murmured, expression a mix of desire and desperation. Dennis smiled up at Yuuri, placed a kiss on her hip, and whispered, “Sing for me, my princess.”

Fingers wove into curly locks of hair as Dennis’s tongue tasted and teased. In the empty room, shuddering moans and quivering whines echoed, dancing with Dennis’s senses, rushing the already frantic beating of his heart. Yuuri was addicting, from the way she pulled on Dennis’s hair, to the slight jerk of her hips, to the way she murmured Dennis’s name as if it were a prayer. Slowly, Dennis rubbed his tongue over Yuuri’s clit, while a hand skimmed up her trembling thigh, while fingers pressed against warmth and wetness.

Dennis slipped a finger inside, marveling at how hot and wet and _tight_ Yuuri was, at how urgently she clung to Dennis, at how much louder her cries grew as Dennis pressed deeper, as a second finger joined the first, as Dennis’s lips closed around her clit to suckle softly at the bud.

Sticky wetness dripped down Dennis’s fingers as Yuuri’s body trembled from release. As she came, Dennis reluctantly pulled away, arms reaching out to catch Yuuri as the muscles in her legs gave in.

It was stupidly perfect how securely Yuuri fit into Dennis’s arms, at how much she could warm his existence by just resting against him. With a smile, Dennis pressed his cheek against Yuuri’s temple, soft hair tickling his nose. Her breathing kissed his skin. The racing of his heart didn’t slow.

“You know, we really shouldn’t do this in a classroom. Someone can catch us,” Dennis mused and licked his lips, Yuuri’s taste still clinging to his tongue.

Yuuri opened her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her breath hurried, but she somehow still commanded power. Sitting up and pushing away from Dennis, Yuuri smiled at her answer. “Is this you inviting me to your bedroom?”

Dennis blinked, cheeks matching Yuuri’s in color, and laughed.

There would be no escaping Yuuri’s trap, but Dennis found he really didn’t want freedom so long as he was by Yuuri’s side.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri, I can’t walk,” Dennis realized, trying to stand but finding the problem in his pants a little too constricting. 
> 
> Yuuri raised a brow and eyed Dennis’s crotch. “The classroom it is,” she answered, a devilish grin appearing on her lips.
> 
> Dennis prayed no one found them.


	11. Chapter 11

Word Count: 342

xxx

Yuuri smelled like flowers, like springtime and gardens, like fields of endless roses and violets. Heck, as far as Dennis was concerned, Yuuri smelled better than flowers and better than all the girls who wore too much floral scented perfume. Yuuri didn’t have to bathe himself in artificial scents. It was almost as if Yuuri breathed in nature’s life force and took on the very essence of spring. 

Dennis liked the way Yuuri smelled. In fact, every moment he got, Dennis would lean a little closer to Yuuri or linger just a second longer beside him. Yuuri hadn’t noticed at first. He just thought Dennis was peculiar, if not downright strange. And perhaps Dennis was, for he was lured to Yuuri by nothing more than the fresh scent of delicate flowers. It didn’t matter that Yuuri was cold and harsh—he smelled of pansies and petunias and made Dennis’s heart waltz. 

The harder Dennis pressed Yuuri into bed, the more Dennis wondered if Yuuri’s scent would linger on the sheets and pillowcase. The prospect encouraged Dennis to press closer, till Yuuri’s hands were able to snake around his neck and pull Dennis flush against his bare chest.

“You’re distracted,” Yuuri accused, eyebrows narrowing, half-threatening, half-seducing. 

Dennis laughed and sealed their lips, hips pushing forward till he plunged deeper into Yuuri.

Yuuri moaned into the kiss, and as Dennis pulled away, a pout appeared on his lips. Before Yuuri could accuse Dennis of using a kiss to divert his attention, Dennis leaned forward and pressed his nose under Yuuri’s ear. Soft hair gently glided across skin, bringing a smile to Dennis’s lips. 

“You’re distracting,” Dennis whispered against hot flesh, causing a shiver to run down Yuuri’s body. 

Yuuri chuckled as if in agreement, and Dennis, taking the laugh as an invitation to entertain himself further, sealed their lips once more and swallowed more of Yuuri’s delectable cries. It didn’t matter if Yuuri’s scent stained his sheets or not. Yuuri was writhing beneath him, and that alone was enough to drown Dennis’s senses in springtime flurries.   


	12. Chapter 12

Word Count: 925

xxx

Water dripped down Yuuri’s face, soaking hair, infusing skin. To Dennis, the picture was the most beautiful he had ever seen. Pale shoulders and chest, legs and hips bare, wet, glistening beneath the bright bathroom light. Yuuri’s hair clung to his neck, lashes fluttering as they caught droplets of water and released them down the sides of his face, mimicking tears. When Yuuri’s eyes were finally open, deep pink met blue-green. Though it was Yuuri who suggested they shower together, he acted coy, shyly whispering for Dennis to rid himself of his clothes and jump under the water already.

Dennis was never hesitant, but he acted with caution. Off came the coat and shirt, the pants and boxers. Slowly, gaze carefully watching the way Yuuri swayed beneath the water, the way water flowed down shoulder blades and the curve of Yuuri’s back, Dennis entered the shower. The heat engulfed him at once, puffs of vapor wafting around them, reddening skin. Dennis ignored the burns, however, hand mindlessly reaching out, fingertips idly rubbing Yuuri’s shoulder.

The way they moved was more sensual than usual, calculated and precise. Dennis pulled Yuuri closer, a wet, hot back pressing against Dennis’s chest. Dennis’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s torso, a sigh escaping Yuuri’s lips when their skin touched.

Dennis hugged Yuuri tightly, burying his nose in damp locks of hair as Yuuri’s hands and arms covered Dennis’s and held him in place. Yuuri cocked his head to one side, relishing in the shudders that Dennis caused as lips began to press gentle kisses along Yuuri’s neck. Water continued to pour over them, dampening bangs, making it hard for either of them to open their eyes.

But they didn’t need sight. Their bodies were accustomed to melting into each other’s.

With a soft  _ Dennis, _ Yuuri commanded Dennis to move. To touch him. To smother him till all he could breathe in was Dennis. And Dennis did just that.

A soft kiss was placed on Yuuri’s shoulder. Arms let go of a small torso. Yuuri turned, only to have his wrists grabbed and pinned overhead. The heat of the water and steam did nothing to warm Yuuri’s back as it was pushed against the cool shower wall.

Dennis pressed their lips together, a moan fluttering between their mouths as tongues met and danced and tasted. The kiss was slow, but playful, with Yuuri biting Dennis’s bottom lip as Dennis pulled away. Their gazes locked again, Yuuri’s seductive stare urging Dennis to lick his lips subconsciously. Yuuri looked good pinned against the wall, Dennis decided. A devious smile overtook Dennis.

Harder and more frantic than before, Dennis kissed Yuuri. Their bodies pressed closer, the fire of the water forgotten. It couldn’t compare to the way Dennis burned for Yuuri, how he felt ablaze whenever Yuuri was by his side.

Hands released wrists. Yuuri’s fingers wove into Dennis’s wet hair, pulling Dennis flush against his body, while Dennis’s hands travel down Yuuri’s chest and sides, palms smoothing over soft planes and contours. When Dennis’s fingers found Yuuri’s nipples, Yuuri broke their kiss, a shuddering gasp resonating against the bathroom walls. Dennis grinned at the noise, at the way Yuuri squirmed between the wall and Dennis’s body as he rubbed and softly pinched Yuuri’s nipples. Yuuri was trapped with nowhere to run, and his only option was to give in to Dennis’s teasing.

Yuuri didn’t seem to mind his position, for not a minute later, he moved a hand to Dennis’s cheek and rubbed his thumb over the beauty mark that painted Dennis’s skin. The touch was tender, unlike any emotion Yuuri ever displayed in public, but for Dennis, Yuuri melted. Smiling, Dennis turned his face, pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s palm, and murmured words too low for Yuuri to hear. They weren’t important, though, not when their bodies ached to unite, not when Yuuri was already wantonly pressing his erection against Dennis’s hip.

Blindly, Dennis reached for the massage oil he kept in the shower, the smell of lavender immersing the two boys. He didn’t care how much he spilled onto his palm; he needed only enough to relax Yuuri. Using his other hand, Dennis grabbed one of Yuuri’s legs and linked it around his waist, the action prompting Yuuri to moan softly as water trickled down his thigh. Reaching behind Yuuri, whose cheeks looked stained in perpetual rouge, Dennis pressed an oil-slicked finger against Yuuri’s entrance. Yuuri moaned again, hips jerking, muscles tightening before relaxing. A delicate hand remained in Dennis’s hair, the other clutching onto an alabaster shoulder.

Dennis pressed another finger inside, stretching and massaging. Lips caressed kisses wherever they could reach. Yuuri sighed, breath quivering, and Dennis knew to replace his fingers with his own needy arousal.

Yuuri would always be hotter than all the fires in the world; of that much Dennis was certain. The way his body shuddered when Dennis thrust inside, the way his whines and gasps turned into moans and cries, the way he clung to Dennis and held him close—Yuuri was explosive, and Dennis was nothing more than ash.

After they came, the two remained against the wall. Yuuri’s legs trembled, muscles and body tired. Still, his arms remained around Dennis’s neck, cheek flush against Dennis’s chest. Dennis wondered if his heartbeat would lull Yuuri to sleep, for it did nothing but keep Dennis up at night when thoughts of Yuuri plagued his dreams. Hugging Yuuri close, Dennis smiled into Yuuri’s hair once more.

The water had cooled, but Dennis’s soul was eternally on fire.  


	13. Chapter 13

Word Count: 487  


xxx

As much as Yuuri liked to play games, there were moments when he didn’t have time to fool around. Times when the Professor needed an urgent task fulfilled or times when Yuuri seriously didn’t want to look at an insufferable opponent’s face for too long—those were the instances when Yuuri would tackle a problem quickly rather than lollygag and mess around.

Yuuri didn’t currently have any pressing matters to take care of, but that did not mean he wanted to play games. Especially with Dennis, whose eyes were near predatory and whose face was frustratingly too close to Yuuri’s.

The wall was cold against Yuuri’s back, despite his clothes, but the heat from the boy in front of him canceled out the chill. Narrowing his eyes, Yuuri half-pouted as he addressed Dennis. “You’re in my way.”

Dennis, however, did not intend to remove himself. One of his arms was successfully blocking Yuuri from escape, and judging by the look on Dennis’s face, he was far too comfortable leering at Yuuri to move away.

With a huff, Yuuri shifted in an attempt to escape his current imprisonment, but Dennis’s gloved hand was at Yuuri’s cheek in an instant. Yuuri froze, though not from surprise. Rather, Yuuri was curious, for the smirk Dennis wore was a clear invitation for something more. Still, Yuuri didn’t have time for Dennis’s games, at least not when Dennis was on the attacking side, so Yuuri made one final move to leave.

Yuuri’s back collided with the wall once more. Narrowing his eyes again, Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, but Dennis made his attack much quicker than Yuuri could think.

Expecting their lips to collide, Yuuri was surprised when warm lips touched the tip of his nose. A rose-colored blush kissed Yuuri’s cheeks as Dennis pulled away, the smirk on Dennis’s mouth slowly forming into a stupid—beautiful—grin.

“Sorry, but your nose was in my way,” Dennis retorted. He must have thought something was funny, for he started to chuckle as he pulled away, essentially freeing Yuuri from captivity while fueling Yuuri’s desire to shove him into a wall.

But Yuuri didn’t push Dennis into the wall. Instead, he waited for Dennis’s laughter to simmer before making his attack.

Without much thought, Yuuri carefully flung himself forward and closed the distance between his own lips and Dennis’s cheek. The kiss was quick, sweet even, for Yuuri’s lips gently pressed against tender flesh. The best part, however, was that the kiss immediately silenced Dennis and made the taller boy blush.

“Yuuri? What was--”

Grabbing Dennis by the necktie, Yuuri pulled Dennis closer. Their noses brushed, while their breaths mingled.

A smile appeared on Yuuri’s lips, eyes gleaming with childish glee. “I win,” he stated simply, knowing very well Dennis was more flustered than he was. And with a smile still in place, Yuuri secured his win by sealing their lips together.


	14. Chapter 14

Word Count: 732  
Notes: I’m a walking sin. Also, I'm in the midst of writing a request AND IT IS MUCH LONGER THAN EXPECTED so there will be longer fic soon o_o;

THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU LEAVING KUDOS. THAT MEANS A LOT <3

 

x

 

Yuuri stood in front of a full-body mirror, deep pink gaze penetrating his reflection. His skin was pale, minus a pair of flushed cheeks and small-reddened spots that decorated a neck, chest, and thighs. A small pout remained on his lips as he stared at the marks, each a reminder of Dennis’s lips and teeth teasing and tormenting, nibbling and suckling. A shudder ran down his spine as graceful fingers touched one particular spot on his neck. Eyes narrowed. His blushing intensified.

 

“I thought I told you not to leave them anywhere visible,” Yuuri called to Dennis, who had already thrown on his clothes and was adjusting the ribbon around his neck to hurry back to his own room.

 

“Oh? They’re visible?”

 

Yuuri stared at himself in frustration, the tone in Dennis’s voice indicating he knew exactly where the marks had been left. “Dennis Macfield,” Yuuri breathed out, body readying itself to turn--

 

Dennis’s arms wove around Yuuri’s waist, his bare hand resting on Yuuri’s chest, his gloved one closer to Yuuri’s hip. The contrast was stark—Dennis’s skin was warm, not as delicate as Yuuri’s, but still soft; the glove, however, was cool, smooth,

 

and dangerously close to Yuuri’s groin.

 

Yuuri watched Dennis’s hands in the mirror, noting the way his fingers drew mindless shapes across his lover’s skin. The racing of Yuuri’s heart grew, his breathing quickening.

 

“They’ll go away,” Dennis whispered against Yuuri’s ear, a toothy grin flashing in the mirror. The hand against Yuuri’s chest pressed him closer to Dennis’s chest. Their gazes, mere reflections, met. Dennis nuzzled his cheek against Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri sucked in his breath, his own hands covering Dennis’s, their gazes still locked.

 

“Hn,” was all Yuuri answered, leaning back into Dennis, letting the warmth engulf him. His hands were smaller then Dennis’s, but they carried more command and tact. Slowly, with calculated meticulousness, Yuuri interlaced his fingers over Dennis’s and guided his hands to where he wanted them. One moved higher, closer to one of Yuuri’s nipples; the other lower, till Dennis’s gloved fingers flickered over Yuuri’s budding erection.

 

Dennis’s gaze flashed with hunger, lips parting as they whispered Yuuri’s name against his ear and gingerly kissed the lobe. Yuuri smirked, head tilting, neck exposed. It was an invitation to mark Yuuri’s neck further, to lick and suck and clamp teeth down, to claim and possess and keep.

 

Dennis complied without hesitation. Lips descended on skin, while fingers rubbed and tweaked a tender nipple. Moving his other hand, Dennis wrapped his fingers around Yuuri’s arousal and squeezed softly. Yuuri moaned, the feel of Dennis’s glove not new but certainly different from what he was accustomed. Still, the second Dennis began to pump Yuuri’s erection, Yuuri could barely decipher a difference.

 

With half-lidded eyes, Yuuri stared at the hand on his length, hips thrusting forward in an attempt to hurry Dennis. Yuuri’s breathing was already erratic, beads of sweat trickling down the side of his face. Hair clung to his forehead and cheeks, while goosebumps riddled his skin whenever Dennis sucked on an overly sensitive area. While his legs trembled, Yuuri watched as the head of his erection dripping fluid over Dennis’s black glove. Yuuri moaned at the sight and mentally cursed Dennis’s lips, for they were far too occupied with Yuuri’s neck to silence the increasingly loud noises escaping Yuuri’s lips.

 

“Dennis,” Yuuri screamed, figure shuddering as his body became hotter, as his insides coiled, as he released and stained carpet and mirror and glove alike.

 

Dennis stopped attacking Yuuri’s neck, freed him from his grasp, and turned Yuuri around swiftly. Strong arms closed around Yuuri, lips descending on his. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Dennis and grabbed onto fabric—fabric Yuuri wanted to destroy for standing between him and Dennis’s flesh. But the kiss soothed Yuuri, lulled him into comfort, quieted his ragged breathing. Yuuri closed his eyes and let Dennis control the kiss. It was the least he could offer for remaining by his side.

 

When Dennis pulled away, Yuuri half expected Dennis to leave. Instead, Dennis picked Yuuri up into his arms and grinned.

 

“And where are you taking me?”

 

“To bed, of course~”

 

Yuuri raised a brow. “Aren’t you leaving?”

 

Dennis answered Yuuri with another grin.

 

Before Dennis decided he had somewhere else to be, Yuuri grinned back, undid the ribbon around Dennis’s neck, and began unbuttoning his jacket.


	15. Chapter 15

Word Count: 436  
Notes: I actually sat up in bed and just “I DIDN’T WRITE A VALENTINE’S DAY DRABBLE FOR MY OTP OMFG I AM A LOSER.” If only I had this motivation for school. C:

 

Happy Valentine’s Day!

  
x

  
It was the biggest bouquet Yuuri had ever seen, with a lavish purple vase, a red ribbon tied around its neck, and more flowers than Yuuri knew what to do with. The flowers were various shades of pink, purple, and red, with small white flowers cascading across the expanse of greenery. Roses, sweet peas, pansies, morning glories, daisies, and lilies decorated the top, each flower sweetly rustling in the arms of the boy so eagerly carrying the vase.

 

Dennis wore the biggest grin Yuuri had ever seen. It was a mix between excitement and amusement, for surely whatever Dennis planned, he meant to surprise Yuuri to the core.

 

And Dennis _had_ surprised Yuuri, but Yuuri maintained a dignified posture and uninterested stare. Yuuri said nothing, gaze almost dotingly caressing the flowers, _almost_ betraying the mood he wanted to convey, but, in the end, Yuuri could only look Dennis in the eye, place his hands on his hips, and wait for an explanation.

 

With a twinkle in his eyes, Dennis stepped closer to Yuuri and outstretched his arms, waiting for Yuuri to take the beautiful arrangement of flowers. Yuuri didn’t move, but his lack of reacting did nothing to stop Dennis from asking, “So what do you say? Will you be my Valentine?”

 

Yuuri blinked in confusion. “Huh?” Last time Yuuri checked, Valentine’s Day was some mushy, overly idiotic holiday meant to celebrate stupid warm feelings and gross affection. What he and Dennis had was more than that, though, wasn’t it? It went beyond artificial sweetness and tender fondness. What they had was raw and pure and unabashed; it ran deeper than anyone could ever understand and meant more than some silly holiday meant to showcase the depth and everlasting adoration between lovers. What they had was special, an intensity unlike anything else, a connection and balance that sustained them both.

 

The flowers were beautiful. And so was Dennis.

 

Frowning, Yuuri finally reached for the vase. Delicate hands encircled the glass, fingertips barely caressing Dennis’s hands.

 

The grin never left Dennis’s lips, but he did pull away, wink, and reach forward to brush his hand alongside Yuuri’s cheek. “Is that a yes?”

 

Shifting his gaze from Dennis’s annoying expression to the flowers in his arms, Yuuri huffed in reply. He turned then, aiming to head back to his room to tend to the plants.

 

Even though Yuuri didn’t say a word, Dennis followed behind. After all, Dennis didn’t need to hear Yuuri’s reply, for he had said enough with the faint blush on his cheeks and the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Word Count: 3381  
Notes: A masquerade ficlet thing for Forest~ I’m sorry it got long OTL I HOPE IT IS WORTHY. Also, just a giant thanks for always reviewing. <3

I should probably publish this thing on its own, but I'm lazy. 

 

xxx

 

The chamber was an ensemble of chaos, excitement, and grandeur. Long banquet tables adorned the sides of the room, each blanketed beneath red and gold tablecloth. Both tables carried glass fountains of soft drinks, elaborately painted candles, and plates of food for which even a king would pine. The room itself was dimly lit, brighter only at the main entrance and at the large staircase, opposite the main entrance, that lead into the party’s core. Music played in the background, mixing and mingling with chatter and conversation, though it was almost entirely lost amidst the flurry of students laughing, cheering, and shouting. Still, for moments at a time, the music echoed. Soft strings, harmonious woodwinds, resounding percussion, each mirroring the bodies in the center of the room and each twisting and twirling with one another, until the melody soothed and cast its spell. The students were in unending bliss, oblivious to anything outside the walls.

 

Though Academia was a dueling school, the students were allowed free reign from time to time. From parties to mini tournaments, the island had seen its fair share of celebrations as a way to keep student morale from dwindling entirely. On that particular night, a masquerade ball was being held, much to the disappointment of the majority of the boys in school. Some didn’t know how to live creatively and some simply didn’t know how to become someone else for the night.

 

Dennis, however, was not one of those boys. Ever since he was young, the idea of acting, of becoming someone else entirely, enticed him. It was easy for him to put on a mask, to let himself take on the role of a caring friend or an empathetic acquaintance. And though some would call him two-faced, Dennis preferred thinking of his talent as a grand defense mechanism. It was easier for him to pretend to care than to put down his walls and actually let someone inside. After all, people could be vicious, so why not hide that part of himself—lace it with smiles and winks and laughter—and act the role of a gentle-hearted spirit?

 

That was not to say Dennis was entirely cruel, but he wasn’t as carefree and kind as he let on.

 

It was perhaps for these reasons that Dennis had jumped with joy upon hearing the plan to throw a masquerade party. The very essence of a masquerade was to put on a show, and Dennis was quite the actor.

 

Dennis had taken meticulous time assembling his outfit and planning each detail, from the color of the pants to the shape and form of his mask. In the end, he was left with the perfect costume, one not intended to conceal his identity but meant to enhance it.

 

With a smile in place, Dennis finished dressing in his getup. White trousers with gold and bright green pinstripes hugged hips and legs comfortably. A green button down shirt barely peeked through the white frock coat that paired with the slacks. White gloves and a gold ascot were added for a more elegant feel, but a red cape, which boasted a large collar, was placed over Dennis’s shoulders to add to the costume’s whimsical effect. The cape itself matched the sparkling red mask that shielded Dennis’s upper half of the face and contrasted against the gold and green jester hat that rested atop Dennis’s head. Looking in the mirror, Dennis could only grin at his getup, both silly and stylish, much like his typical demeanor. The costume was also painstakingly deliberate and reflected Dennis’s true nature.

 

Not that anyone would actually have time or care to notice such things. When Academia hosted events, the students barely paid any attention to who was who or what terrible things they had done. As such, Dennis was just another body at the masquerade, ignored for the most part and complimented by the rest.

 

Excitement rose within Dennis as his eyes scanned the room, decorations, and costumes. Elaborate dressed and beautiful painted masks made up most of the scene, with some students sporting skirts of feathers and others bedazzling headpieces. Even the boys who had argued for a tournament dressed up, some in old-fashioned attire, others sporting blatant party costumes. Still, the mood was lighthearted and fun, with most students dancing among friends and others consuming as much food as they could for the night.

 

Dennis paused in his wandering when he realized someone was staring at him. From across the room, his gaze met an unmistakably set of sultry eyes. Even behind the red and gold mask, Dennis knew to whom those eyes belonged. Though seeing Yuuri had been the last thing on Dennis’s mind—Yuuri hated mingling with the other students more than anything else—Dennis was elated. Grinning, Dennis walked to where Yuuri waited, gaze taking in the elaborate costume of reds and purples.

 

Royalty. Yuuri always looked like a prince, but for some reason, the outfit he wore was nothing less than that of the old European monarchs.  

 

The sleeves of a white shirt peeked out from under a tight-fitted silk waistcoat. The vest itself was purple and gold brocade, with an elaborate floral pattern tickling the delicate fabric. A red cravat, also made of silk, was tucked into the neck of the waistcoat, a delicate ribbon holding the cravat in place. Adorning Yuuri’s body was a deep purple coat and slacks, with darker lace trimmings at the ends of the sleeves and patterns of roses fading into the fabric. A red cape embraced a small back, while a gold headpiece with what appeared to be rubies and threaded braids of ropes rested atop his head. The headpiece matched the gold lace mask Yuuri wore, trickles of red kissing swirls and leaves along the sides and front of the eyes. The lace was fair enough as to barely conceal Yuuri’s penetrating gaze, but it adequately distracted Dennis from lingering for too long in pools of deep rose eyes.

 

When he reached Yuuri, Dennis held out his hand, bowing slightly. With a big smile, he teasingly asked, “And why’s such a beautiful prince all alone?”

 

A frown etched itself on Yuuri’s lips, and Dennis found, with half of his face covered, it was hard to read Yuuri. But when Yuuri finally put his hand in Dennis’s, Dennis’s heart jumped. Even through the fabric of his white glove, Yuuri’s skin was warm. Graceful fingers wrapped around Dennis’s hand. Dennis pulled Yuuri away from the wall where he rested and urged him closer to the flock of students attempting to dance in the center of the room.

 

No one at the school had been taught to waltz, but Yuuri and Dennis fit together better than anyone else in the room—better than anyone else in their worlds. And so they came together, Yuuri’s hands on Dennis’s shoulders, Dennis’s on Yuuri’s waist. No eyes were on them. No one cared to pay attention to anyone but themselves, so they swayed and twirled and stared into each other’s eyes.

 

“I’m not alone,” Yuuri finally answered Dennis’s question. It did little to distract Dennis from carefully watching Yuuri’s movements and everything to warm Dennis’s cheeks.

 

“You’re here with me,” Yuuri whispered.

 

The words were not lost to Dennis, despite the roaring gossip of students. If anything, the noise made Dennis that much more aware of what came out of Yuuri’s mouth.

 

Yuuri’s tone was devious, however, mixed with jest and amusement. Yuuri knew how to toy with Dennis’s heart. He did it often, though Dennis liked to believe he held a dear spot in Yuuri’s heart. Despite all the devilish play.

 

Behind the mask, Dennis wiggled his nose. His hold on Yuuri’s waist remained strong, unbending, but his gaze finally released Yuuri’s.

 

Teal eyes closed, a small frown replacing a smile. In an exaggerated tone, Dennis replied, “Alas! What can a fool like me give a flower like you?”

 

Yuuri laughed, eyes seductively gazing into Dennis’s all over again. “You can start by handing over the person behind the mask.”

 

Dennis mumbled a _huh_ and blinked. Persian-rose eyes stared expectantly into sea-foam green. The devilish smile returned. Yuuri’s fingers pressed into the muscles of Dennis’s shoulders, beckoning him closer.

 

“And who exactly _is_ the person behind the mask?”As soon as the words left his mouth, Dennis realized he had walked directly into Yuuri’s trap. But it didn’t matter. He was too intrigued with Yuuri’s supposed awareness of who Dennis _really_ was to care if Yuuri had the upper hand in whatever little game they were playing.

 

No answer came. Instead, Yuuri stopped their dancing and took Dennis’s hands in his. He pulled, luring Dennis away from the crowd and toward the doors, toward the exit, toward another building far from the masquerade.

 

Yuuri remained particularly quiet as the two of them moved down corridors and halls, as they stumbled into Yuuri’s bedroom, as the door creaked as it closed and clicked as it locked. A thick blanket of darkness embraced Yuuri’s room, and while Dennis was accustomed to moving in the shadows, he wanted so much to see Yuuri’s expression. The faint light that did pour in remained closer to the small window at the other end of the room, its life dim and weak and unable to warn Dennis of Yuuri’s oncoming attack.

 

Swiftly, Yuuri pulled Dennis against him and crushed himself between the wall and Dennis’s body. Dennis looked down, curiosity and desire swirling in the depths of blue-green eyes. Leaning down slightly, Dennis ran his fingers through Yuuri’s soft hair. On cue, Yuuri looked up, lips brushing Dennis’s gently. Their breaths washed over each other’s lips, but they didn’t move to kiss. Their gazes were too busy adjusting to the darkness and sinking into the other’s, as if trying to read the intentions and secrets hidden in the depths of their souls.

 

Yuuri took one of Dennis’s hands in his, fingers caressing the fabric, gently peeling it off till skin touched skin. Their fingers intertwined. Dennis smiled, a soft laugh rumbling deep in his throat.

 

“You never did answer me,” Dennis whispered, bringing up their locked hands to press a kiss against each of Yuuri’s fingers.

 

“Mm and you won’t get an answer,” Yuuri answered blatantly. “Unless…”

 

Dennis raised a brow. There it was—Yuuri was leading the bait and ensnaring Dennis with playful mind games. “Unless,” Dennis repeated, lowering their hands, lips still threatening to crush Yuuri’s in a soul-searing kiss.

 

“Unless you dance with me here.”

 

The request was probably the last thing Dennis thought he’d hear, but Yuuri was as mysterious as he was unpredictable. However, not one to deny Yuuri’s desires, Dennis smiled, pulled away, and bowed. He took off the other glove and reached out a hand, waiting for Yuuri to take hold, pulling him close once their fingers tangled. With a smile still in place, Dennis guided Yuuri in a dance. It was awkward, for neither of them knew how to dance properly, most especially in the dark, but Dennis’s heart fluttered and whirled and grew wings.

 

“He’s a fool,” Yuuri murmured, and Dennis immediately knew _that_ was the answer to his question.

 

Playfully pouting, Dennis replied, “Is that all you really think of me?” He honestly didn’t know _why_ he had expected something else. After all, Yuuri didn’t care for anyone, and he didn’t exactly harbor kind thoughts about any of his peers, but Dennis thought …

 

“Yes.”

 

… well, he thought _he_ was different to Yuuri.

 

“Just a fool.”

 

He thought _he_ was _something_ to Yuuri.

 

“ _My_ fool.”

 

They had stopped dancing. The words saw to that. Behind the mask, Dennis blinked, a blush staining pale cheeks. He was thankful for the darkness then, despite the room seeming brighter than before.

 

Yuuri stared at Dennis, gold lace mask almost as seductive as the long lashes hidden underneath. “So you better stop mingling with everyone else. Your place is by my side.”

 

Their hands were clasped, fingers woven, palms caressing. Yuuri smiled. It was dangerous and devilish, but Dennis felt his heart take flight once more. 

 

A smile appeared on Dennis’s lips, fingertips gently massaging Yuuri’s knuckles. A part of him wanted to tell Yuuri that he was more than a fool, but the winning part liked belonging to Yuuri.

 

_I really am a fool._

 

With a gentle shove, Yuuri pushed Dennis onto the bed and watched as Dennis landed sitting on the edge. Yuuri’s movements were slow, as if calculating how to approach prey. A shiver ran down Dennis’s spine at the thought, but he remained equally as eager and aware. In fact, when Yuuri finally stepped closer and maneuvered himself atop Dennis’s lap, Dennis’s hands moved forward, seeking to pull Yuuri closer.

 

Yuuri fit perfectly whenever Dennis was concerned, whether they linked hands, embraced, or fell into bed in a frenzy of arms and legs. Every time, Dennis liked to make note of the way Yuuri inched closer, chest pressing against Dennis’s, arms encircling Dennis’s neck.

 

When their lips finally met, Dennis let out a huff of breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Yuuri wasted no time in parting his lips and running his tongue along Dennis’s bottom lip. A smile began to tug at the corner of Dennis’s mouth, and, just as readily, his own lips parted, tongue meeting Yuuri’s, sense of taste overcome with sweetness and spice.

 

A moan fluttered between their lips. Yuuri pulled back slightly, hands knocking off the hat Dennis still wore. It was in Yuuri’s way, Dennis thought, as he felt Yuuri’s fingers thread through his hair. Their masks remained, however, even as their lips met again, even as Yuuri’s fingers slowly moved down Dennis’s neck. The cape fell off Dennis’s back, red pooling around him. The ascot was next, though it landed on the floor. Yuuri’s movements remained achingly measured, fingers delicately unbuttoning the coat, hands gingerly running up Dennis’s chest and over his shoulders in an effort to discard it.

 

Dennis grinned into the kiss, moving his own hands toward Yuuri’s neck. The ribbon was the first to go, though it was soon followed by the cravat, cape, and coat Yuuri wore. Dennis’s movements weren’t as sluggish as Yuuri’s, but he did take his time with the elegant waistcoat, making sure it landed somewhere behind them on the bed.

 

“Eager,” Yuuri whispered, voice fused with playfulness.

 

Dennis shifted his gaze to meet Yuuri’s. A coy smile appeared on his lips. “I didn’t count on such a beautiful prince coming to charm me.” Yuuri’s shirt was already unbuttoned and sliding off his arms when Dennis answered.

 

“Mm,” was all Yuuri replied as he finished slipping off Dennis’s shirt. Deep pink eyes seemed to marvel at Dennis’s skin, fingertips casually caressing collarbones, shoulders, and arms. A glint of mischievous flickered in the depths of Yuuri’s gaze, and he swiftly peeled himself off Dennis and stood.

 

Teal eyes watched carefully as Yuuri moved delicate fingers to his own waist. The trousers were slowly undone, and the remaining fabric was slipped down Yuuri’s hips and legs. Boots were then kicked off, tossed aside with the rest of Yuuri’s costume.

 

Dennis couldn’t help but stare at Yuuri and at the way the faint light kissed shadows along ivory skin. Yuuri was ethereal in every sense of the word, more beautiful than flowers in spring, more delicate than all the flocks of swans. And he was breathtaking, too, as was made strikingly apparent when Yuuri leaned closer and breathed against Dennis’s lips.

 

“Your pants.”

 

With a chuckle, Dennis pecked Yuuri’s nose and stood to remove his pants and boots. Then, finally rid of his clothes, Dennis sat back down and reached a hand out for Yuuri.

 

Yuuri graciously took Dennis’s hand and reclaimed his spot atop Dennis’s lap. Not bothering with the headpiece or masks, Yuuri took Dennis’s face into his hands and leaned forward, kissing Dennis urgently. Hands traveled down chests, across thighs. Fingers teased nipples, caressed arousals. Moans breathed life between their mouths, fluttering like birds.

 

Despite the desperation behind each kiss, their movements were careful, almost as if their true intentions were to explore, not satisfy. Dennis splayed his palms against Yuuri’s back, running them over his shoulder blades and down his sides. He pulled Yuuri close, their erections bumping while his hands moved to spread and invade Yuuri.

 

Yuuri shuddered as Dennis pressed a fingertip against his entrance, as the finger slipped inside and moved deeper. Small hands gripped Dennis’s shoulders, lips moving to an ear. Yuuri’s voice was low and breathy, laced with greed and coupled with lust. When he whispered Dennis’s name, a strike of fire flowed through Dennis’s body. A mix of eagerness and caution ruled Dennis’s motions as he wiggled his finger inside Yuuri and added a second when the tight ring of muscle began to relax. Yuuri was much more impatient, lips nibbling the soft flesh of Dennis’s neck, hips thrusting forward, length seeking some form of friction or heat.

 

Yuuri didn’t have to wait long to get it.

 

Pulling his fingers out, Dennis lifted Yuuri slightly and positioned him over his erection. Achingly slow, Yuuri swallowed Dennis, the tightness and heat pulsating through the entirety of Dennis’s body. No matter how many times they did this, Yuuri always found a way to burn Dennis.

 

Once Yuuri was fully seated on Dennis’s arousal, Dennis’s hands gripped Yuuri’s hips hard, mimicking the hold Yuuri had on Dennis’s shoulders. Dennis thought he might bruise Yuuri, but the prospect did nothing but excite him further.

 

They moved together, in unison, in a frantic and delicate dance. Their breaths mingled. Their hearts raced. Yuuri closed his eyes behind the gold lace mask, mouth remaining open as he lost any control he might have once had.

 

It was beautiful, the way Yuuri bared himself for Dennis. The way he trusted him. The way he watched him, longed for him, called for him. Yuuri was a lot like Dennis. They didn’t let just anyone get close, for they were perfectly capable on their own and impeccably complete with each other.

 

“Yuuri,” Dennis murmured, gaze watching the beads of sweat trickle down the side of Yuuri’s face. Leaning in, Dennis clumsily placed kisses against a flushed cheek, down a sweaty neck, against a tender earlobe.

 

They didn’t need anyone else, Dennis carelessly thought as he drove into Yuuri, as Yuuri pulled his hair and called his name. And they never would, so long as they had each other.

 

“Dennis,” Yuuri gasped, legs and body quivering, hands frantically moving to Dennis’s face. Yuuri finally removed Dennis’s mask, tossing it aside, revealing flushed cheeks and scrunched eyebrows.

 

Dennis didn’t know why his heart shuddered the way it did when Yuuri removed his own mask and headpiece, but Dennis could feel his heart pulsing within, lighting up in joy when Yuuri brushed his fingers along Dennis’s beauty mark and smiled. Dennis almost hated to admit it, but Yuuri was the only one who had ever seen the real him. The thought itself ignited a fire within Dennis and, almost instantly, he encircled his arms around Yuuri’s small frame and brought him close, breathing in the scent of lavender and rose, of sweat and sex. Teal eyes closed, mind memorizing the way Yuuri’s arms felt when he hugged Dennis back.

 

Time stopped. Bodies trembled. Warmth splashed between them, staining skin, while Dennis came inside his trembling lover.

 

The room was still unbearably dark. Voices could be heard traveling down the halls and outside the building. After a minute of catching their breaths, Yuuri pushed Dennis fully onto the bed and crawled over him, half-fighting with the blankets as they both crawled under.

 

Dennis laughed lightly, pulling the covers around them. He raised his arm, waiting for Yuuri to snuggle close before wrapping it around him.

 

They didn’t say anything. They hardly ever did. Yuuri often played with Dennis’s hair, mind lost in daydreams, while Dennis quietly tried to solve the riddle of how the two of them seemed constructed entirely for each other.

 

Outside, the world mingled and bonded. But in the confines of darkness and silence, Yuuri and Dennis stripped off their masks and fell into their own version of love.


	17. Chapter 17

Word Count: 720  
Notes: I'm supposed to walk to campus to finish hw, but Florida's weather is playing tricks on me, so I'm hiding indoors and writing porn instead.

 

x

 

There were days when Yuuri was overly eager, and that meant having to duck and hide from teachers at Academia, lest he and Dennis wanted to be caught sweaty and naked and on their knees or with their pants pooled around their ankles and one of their erections in the other’s mouth. Dennis, however, tried to stop Yuuri on these occasions— _ tried _ being the key word. Oftentimes, Yuuri would bat his eyes slowly, place a hand against Dennis’s chest, and Dennis would remove Yuuri’s clothes not a second later. It was unfair, really, for all Yuuri had to do to make Dennis melt inside was walk into the room and meet Dennis’s gaze.

 

Luckily, Dennis was becoming a pro at finding hiding spots all around the school. Empty hallways, abandoned classrooms, even stairwells that were virtually unused became spaces where he and Yuuri could playfully flirt and consume each other with kisses.

 

A broom closet, however, was not what either of them had in mind when they teased each other in the hallway earlier that morning. The space was confined and stuffy, with barely enough room turn around comfortably or without elbowing each other.

 

Dennis was amused. He quite liked the closeness and the frustration painted in Yuuri’s eyebrows. With a hushed laugh, he leaned close to Yuuri’s lips and whispered, “I knew you liked being close, but I’m practically breathing you in.”

 

Yuuri frowned and moved his hands to cup Dennis’s cheeks. “Who told you this closet was adequate for what we want to do?” The question wasn’t meant to be answered and was uttered only because of his impatience.

 

Laughing again, Dennis nuzzled one of Yuuri’s hands and shrugged. “What? Don’t you like this?” Rather than letting Yuuri reply, Dennis pressed their lips together, trying to show Yuuri that their circumstances weren’t all that bad. In fact, had they had more room, they wouldn’t be pressed so deliriously close. Dennis smiled into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Yuuri’s small frame heating his own, reveling in the way Yuuri’s hands clutched and pulled at Dennis’s clothes. Pressing Yuuri against the door, Dennis used his own body to rub against Yuuri, the sound of rustling clothes and heavy breathing soon infiltrating the otherwise quiet room. Outside, Dennis could hear chatter and footsteps, signaling the end of class. The noise, however, was swiftly washed away by Yuuri’s soft moans as hands pressed against a fully clothed erection.

 

“No,” Yuuri finally answered, hips shifting closer to Dennis, attempting to find release but acquiring nothing of the sort. A low growl vibrated in Yuuri’s throat. His eyes narrowed. His fingernails dug into Dennis’s shoulders.

 

Leaning closer to Yuuri’s ear, Dennis whispered, “Allow me to change your mind.” Yuuri shuddered into Dennis’s body, prompting Dennis to smirk against Yuuri’s skin. If Yuuri noticed, he didn’t seem to mind, for a much louder moan left his lips as Dennis cupped the base of Yuuri’s erection through the fabric of his pants and squeezed.

 

“Dennis,” Yuuri gasped, mindlessly running his fingers through curly locks of hair. He tugged rather roughly, pulling Dennis in for a suffocating kiss.

 

Dennis continued to rub Yuuri teasingly, mind memorizing the way Yuuri moved against his body, the way he shuddered when Dennis slipped inside his pants, the way he whined when Dennis slowed his movements or sped up. In that moment, Yuuri was almost like a song, melodic and smooth, a free flowing tune at the mercy of its composer’s hands.

 

Furtive fingers moved to Dennis’s pants and slowly opened them. Gingerly, they reached inside, sliding down fabric just enough so that Dennis’s erection poked out freely. The air around them was heavy, and were it not for the fact that what they were doing always exerted them, Dennis would have blamed the lack of oxygen in the tiny room for their ragged breaths and sweat-soaked shirts. Still, neither paid attention to the heat around them. Their eyes, instead, lingered on each other’s, their hands playfully squeezing and pumping, their lips briefly meeting from moment to moment.

 

When they climaxed, both released each other, blindly reaching for the other in a quest to smother their lips together.

 

In reality, they didn’t need such a cramped space to fit together so perfectly. Somehow, they had accomplished that feat long ago. 


	18. Chapter 18

Word count: 728  
Notes: I interrupt the porn to bring you “what I wish the backstory to next week’s episode would actually be” angst /praysforduskshippingnextweek

IT’S MONDAY WHY AM I WRITING ANGST

xxx

 

Upon awakening, the first thing Dennis remembered was Yuuri. 

 

Their initial meeting had been anything but ordinary, but it had struck a chord within Dennis that left his heart trembling like petals blowing in a crisp spring breeze. Yuuri was ice and fire all at once, harsh winter winds with blazing, fiery eyes. Ruthless, hateful, cruel, evil—other students at Academia had warned Dennis, had urged him to look the other way, had pleaded with him to stop admiring the Professor’s favorite.

 

_Stay away._

_Don't get too close._

_He isn’t like the rest of us._

 

Dennis ignored their words, repeatedly seeking Yuuri, continually yearning to be by his side. Oftentimes, Dennis would watch Yuuri from afar, entranced by his skill, enamored by his grace, hypnotized by his gaze. Yuuri was the duelist Dennis longed to be--strong, capable, sure of himself. No matter whom it was, Yuuri annihilated his opponents with tact and elegance, taunting laughter always echoing in the distance as he claimed his victory.

 

Yet, through everything, Yuuri was alone.

 

As alone as Dennis was. 

 

It hadn't taken Dennis long to assume his role in Yuuri's life. Dennis hadn’t enjoy the brutality and killing—not always—but he enjoyed Yuuri's company and the way he scrunched his nose in disgust when an opponent failed to impress him. 

 

Yuuri had laughed in the way he always did—loudly and mockingly—when Dennis appeared before him and asked to serve him. But Dennis hadn't cared. He would be the fool Yuuri wanted—needed—him to be. That was what Dennis had decided when he saw Yuuri in all his splendid loneliness, in all his marvelous isolation, in all his chaotic seclusion.

 

That was what Dennis had decided when he saw a hint of surprise in depths of deep rose colored eyes.

 

_I promise, Yuuri. We’ll rid the world and create a utopia. For the both of us._

 

But Dennis had so foolishly lost himself after stupidly losing to Kurosaki and Kaito. Doubt, questions, insecurity—they all clouded Dennis’s vision. For a moment, Dennis had swayed, a battered branch tossed through hurricane winds, lost to the storm’s rage. He couldn’t face Yuuri, not after losing, not after failing to prove himself--

 

_You better come back, Dennis. If not, I’ll hunt you down and card you myself._

 

Dennis awoke in Academia. The air was still, but pandemonium lingered in the shadows.

 

There was no sign of Yuuri. Anywhere. Dennis had spent the last few hours looking in all the classrooms. In their bedrooms. Outside. He even ventured to ask the Professor.

 

_Yuuri is no more._

 

A thousand needles struck Dennis's skin at the mere thought. No more? That was rubbish! Yuuri wouldn’t just disappear.

 

Yuuri’s familiar, teasing laughter resonated in Dennis’s mind, a memory of a long-lost conversation kissing goosebumps down Dennis’s arms.

 

_You're a fool, Dennis Macfield._

 

_A fool, but yours for evermore, my prince._

 

The words dragged ragged shards of glass cruelly against Dennis's skin. A ghost of a kiss caressed his lips, tickled his ear, held his hand. Yuuri lingered, in Dennis's dreams, in his heart and desires, in his mind and thoughts. Yuuri lingered, and Dennis tried so hard to reach out and touch him, to grab his hand from the abyss that had captured him, to latch onto him and apologize for betraying him, to kiss him and never again let him go. But every time Dennis closed his eyes and outstretched his hand, Yuuri took a step back, denying Dennis, spurning Dennis as if he had never mattered. 

 

_Come back._

 

_I can't._

 

 _Please_. 

 

Dennis grimaced and fell over in his running, body knowing all too well that Yuuri was nowhere on the island,

 

 _Please_. 

 

that Yuuri was gone,

 

_Come back, Yuuri._

that Yuuri had probably merged with--

 

Dennis gasped, teal eyes widening.

 

“Yuuya!”

 

The realization that the only person who could save Yuuri was Yuuya knocked the wind out of Dennis’s lungs, but propelled him into action. Instantly, Dennis jumped to his feet, thoughts jumbling in his mind as he ran to find the Professor, to find Yuuya, to find _Yuuri_.

 

Determination flared in the depths of Dennis’s eyes. He had no intention of losing Yuuri, and if finding and dueling Yuuya was the only way to get Yuuri back, Dennis would gladly transverse all dimensions to find Yuuya.

 

And to bring Yuuri home.


	19. Chapter 19

Word Count: 466   
Notes: I was teasing my bestie because I want to rp duskshipping with her, but she says she can’t write (it’s a lie). However, to support the lie, she wrote me this beauty:

_ Dennis liked playing magic tricks. He played a magic hat trick on Yuri. Yuri was unimpressed. Dennis pouted. Dennis then made Yuri's potted cactus disappear into thin air! Yuri said he could make Dennis disappear too. By carding him. _

I’m expanding it because it tickled me too much.

xxx

Dennis often played magic tricks for anyone willing to watch, but he most enjoyed performing for Yuuri. Yuuri, however, didn’t seem to care for  _ foolish mind games _ . The thought alone was enough to sadden Dennis. After putting on a number of shows with a variety of tricks for Yuuri, Dennis finally decided to approach Yuuri in his bedroom and show him his favorite trick of all--the magical hat trick! It was the first trick Dennis had ever learned; thus, it was special to Dennis. His usual audience loved seeing Dennis perform disappearing acts with small objects, so Yuuri would enjoy it too. 

 

Or so Dennis thought. 

 

With a big smile, Dennis dropped coins into a hat, which rested on a small table in Yuuri’s room. Yuuri’s eyes watched the coins, then watched Dennis. Dennis smiled, waved his hands above the hat, and picked it up. When he flipped it over, the coins were gone. He bowed, as was his custom, and waited for Yuuri to clap.

 

Nothing came. When Dennis looked up, Yuuri looked at him with an unimpressed gaze. 

 

Pouting, Dennis internally whined. What could he do to get Yuuri’s attention? There had to be something that would bring light to Yuuri’s gaze... 

 

Teal eyes caught sight of a small potted cactus on the table. It was a sweet little plant, with a ribbon tied around its brown porcelain pot, and two tiny buds sprouting beside the bigger trunk. Dennis had an idea in that moment and, without thinking his actions through, he grabbed the small plant and caught Yuuri’s attention. 

 

“Now, watch as this adorable cactus vanishes into thin air,” Dennis chimed, voice excited. His hands shook with wonder and amazement as he quickly pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and placed it over the plant. Then, in a matter of seconds, he pulled the cloth off and revealed--

 

“Where did it go?” Yuuri’s eyes widened. He leaned closer in his seat, staring at Dennis’s hand in utter disbelief.

 

Dennis grinned, feeling accomplished and idolized. Finally, after weeks of trying to impress Yuuri, he had finally--

 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “You know, I can make you disappear too.”

 

The threat did not go unnoticed. In fact, Dennis laughed sheepishly as he tried to form his thoughts into sentences. Yuuri, however, beat him. 

 

“When I card you.”

 

Yuuri reached for his duel disk, prompting Dennis to yelp and run toward the door. He tried to explain to Yuuri that the cactus wasn’t gone, but Dennis’s only chance of getting Yuuri to listen was when he finally toppled him to the ground and shoved his duel disk away.

 

Dennis promised never to use Yuuri’s plants in disappearing acts again, to which Yuuri, who had regained his cactus again, answered with a resounding, “You better not.”


	20. Chapter 20

Word Count: 524

xxx

The room was dark, made darker still by the blindfold covering Dennis’s eyes. His hands weren’t bound, but they rested above his head, chest bared for Yuuri, who hovered above him, to behold. Soft hands pressed against Dennis’s chest, fingers dancing and tracing patterns across alabaster skin. While Dennis couldn’t see Yuuri’s expression, he could imagine the smirk planted on Yuuri’s lips and the way his eyes consumed Dennis’s every reaction.

 

A gasp. A moan. A whimper. Yuuri knew exactly how to touch Dennis, how to wrap Dennis around his fingers and captivate him.

 

“Yuuri,” Dennis breathed, back arching beneath delicate hands.

 

Yuuri hummed in response, shifting his body before lowering himself. Their lips touched briefly, Yuuri flicking his tongue out teasingly to lick Dennis’s bottom lip. Dennis shivered at the action, lips parting, his own tongue darting out to taste Yuuri. Yuuri, however, pulled away, an amused laugh vibrating deep in his throat.

 

Instead of giving Dennis what he wanted, Yuuri pressed their crotches together, savoring the sharp intake of breath from the body beneath him. Hands moved up Dennis’s chest and neck, fingers tentatively tracing Dennis’s jaw, cheeks, and temples. Dennis wondered if Yuuri was memorizing his features—they were in an inter-dimensional war, after all; either of them could become victims in their own battles. The touches were soft and lingered, sending shivers cascading across Dennis’s body.

 

Unable to keep his own hands away, Dennis moved them to Yuuri’s face, fingers fumbling as they blindly reached for warm, round cheeks. Dennis could feel Yuuri grin as Dennis pulled him closer.

 

“You’re impatient,” Yuuri commented, fingers brushing the beauty mark peeking from under the blindfold. Those very fingers then slipped beneath the red fabric covering Dennis’s eyes and pulled it away, revealing sparkling ocean green eyes.

 

“Only when it comes to you,” Dennis retorted, smiling before bringing their lips together.

 

When they kissed, the world around them disappeared. For a moment in time, Yuuri forgot his contempt and disdain; Dennis lost his insecurities. Those feelings were no match for the rushing waves that collided whenever their lips met, for the fires that blazed whenever hands gripped and teased, for the stars that erupted whenever Dennis slipped into Yuuri and poured every ounce of his soul into conveying feelings into something tangible. Neither could begin to fathom the words meant to describe what they truly felt; neither would dare to. Not when the sound of the other’s breathing and the whispered caress of each other’s names was enough to drive away their inner calamity.

 

When Yuuri came, Dennis felt the grip on his shoulders tighten as Yuuri’s body shuddered in release. Dennis came not a second after, chest pressing into Yuuri’s, lips running along Yuuri’s neck, heart beating so intensely, it threatened to rupture at any moment.

 

Yuuri hugged Dennis mindlessly, closing his eyes as warmth enclosed him. Dennis smiled. For a moment, the darkness that latched onto them became a blanket of safety and serenity. The world around them was rotten, as rotten as they were inside, but deeper still, their hearts beat in unison, and that was all they truly needed.


	21. Chapter 21

Word Count: ~500

xxx

No matter how many times Yuuri stared at Dennis, there was no explaining why his eyes lingered on Dennis’s neck. Yuuri oftentimes caught himself gazing, though subtly, at the way Dennis’s muscles moved when he laughed and at the shadows cast whenever Dennis spoke. Sure, Dennis’s lips were interesting, especially when his tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip absentmindedly, and Dennis’s jawline was almost too perfect not to reach out and trace. But there was a mystifying secret infused in Dennis’s neck that had Yuuri leaning closer every time they spoke.

At first, Yuuri wanted to rub his thumbs down Dennis’s neck and feel the pulse beneath his skin. Then Yuuri thought about pressing his fingers lightly, wondering what it would feel like to steal Dennis’s breath slowly with nothing but his hands and lips.

After weeks of doting, however, Yuuri realized he really wanted to taste Dennis. He wanted to kiss ivory skin, lick the beads of sweat the trickled down, clamp down his teeth and mark Dennis as his.

“Yuuri, you realize anyone can walk in, right?” The question was idiotic. Of course Yuuri knew someone could walk in on them in the now-empty classroom, but Yuuri didn’t care. They had loitered after class with the very real intention of consuming each other. Yuuri was just acting on impulse.

Slipping onto Dennis’s lap, Yuuri smiled as he answered with a curt, “Yes.” Fingers reached for the ribbon tied around Dennis’s neck, undoing the frail thing and tossing it aside. Buttons were undone quickly, the jacket-vest and shirt Dennis sported opened and slid off Dennis’s shoulders. Yuuri didn’t care about ridding Dennis of his clothes entirely. His eyes saw what they wanted and he acted.

Fingers entangled in curly locks and pulled Dennis’s head back. Yuuri noted the excitement and surprise in teal eyes and the way Dennis grinned as Yuuri moved his lips to Dennis’s jaw. Blowing light kisses along Dennis’s skin, Yuuri guided his lips to Dennis’s neck. Kisses fluttered against skin, turning into meticulous licks, morphing into delicate nips. Yuuri felt Dennis’s hands splay against his lower back, and he rocked his hips, moaning softly as their erections pressed between thick fabrics.

“Yuuri,” Dennis murmured, tilting his head to offer more of himself, eyes closing, mouth remaining slightly open as gasps and moans rang past his lips.

Yuuri continued to dance in Dennis’s lap, while tongue, teeth, and lips drew more delirious sounds from Dennis. Pale skin reddened. Droplets of sweat glistened. Dennis moaned his partner’s name once more before Yuuri realized he had released in his own pants and bit Dennis’s neck hard to muffle his own scream.

A second passed. Perhaps it was a lifetime. Dennis's words finally sliced the silence, “I’m bleeding, aren’t I?” There was amusement in his voice, despite the pain that swelled in his neck.

Yuuri made sure he was looking directly into Dennis’s eyes when he grinned, licked his lips, and answered, “It’ll heal.” But to make sure Dennis didn’t whine too much, Yuuri leaned forward and sealed their lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Word Count: 705  
Notes: I needed fluff obviously. Gross post-canon fluff. I need to write … their meeting, their relationship, and post-canon stuff … I need it all. No one has any idea how obsessed I am with them SOB

x

 

In the shadows beneath the covers, Yuuri watched Dennis. The slow rise and fall of Dennis’s chest, the way his lashes fluttered against the tops of his cheeks, the smile that seemed to linger on his lips despite slumber—they all hypnotized Yuuri in ways Yuuri still did not understand.

 

It had been four months since everything had returned to normal. Whatever _normal_ was. People moved past the interdimensional war, attempting to recover what had been lost. Students from Academia flooded the streets of Heartland not to destroy, but to repair. Had Dennis not been one of those students, Yuuri might not have ventured to Heartland. But there he was, latching onto Dennis as if Dennis was the only lifeline left in his life.

 

And perhaps Dennis was. Perhaps Dennis had been the only lifeline Yuuri ever had.

 

 It had not taken long for Dennis to reach out his hand to Yuuri. Their fingers had always melded perfectly, as if the universe had originally molded their hands as one.

 

Dennis’s smile had been radiant that day—void of the anguish and sorrow that came from masking his true self. But there had been tears in his eyes as he pulled Yuuri close, as he embraced Yuuri with all the strength and might in his arms.

 

“I’m happy you’re here,” Dennis had murmured.

 

_I am too,_ Yuuri recalled wanting to say. Instead, he had only nodded and wrapped his arms around Dennis’s torso.

 

Yuuri shifted under the covers, moving closer to his sleeping boyfriend. Fingers mindlessly twirled in wavy locks of hair, brushing ringlets with amusement and delight. Dennis never noticed—he was a heavy sleeper who would probably burn alive despite the raging fire alarms blaring into his room. But Yuuri liked that about Dennis. As he liked other parts about Dennis.

 

The way Dennis said his name. The way his eyes lit up when Yuuri agreed to watch his magic tricks. The way his hands felt as he cupped Yuuri’s cheeks. The way he promised never to leave Yuuri’s side again. The way he kissed Yuuri on the nose, on the temple, on the lips. The way he laughed. The way he hummed as he cooked. The way he dueled. The way he moaned when Yuuri’s lips were upon him.

 

Yuuri smiled, heart elated at emotions he never understood nor cared to unravel. Instead, Yuuri shifted closer to Dennis, lips pressing a gentle kiss against Dennis’s forehead. Dennis’s hair smelled of pears and honey laced with violets and clementine. The scent was one in which Yuuri took comfort, for only Dennis would find the fruitiest shampoo to infuse into his hair. Pulling back slightly, Yuuri placed another kiss against Dennis’s skin, this time over the beauty mark that adorned ivory flesh. Then another kiss. And another, until the final kiss came at the corner of Dennis’s mouth.

 

Seafoam glazed eyes fluttered opened, gaze meeting Yuuri’s instantly. A lopsided smile resided on Dennis’s lips. It was beautiful, Yuuri thought. Dennis was beautiful.

 

“I dreamed you were kissing me and braiding my hair,” Dennis mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep.

 

Snorting, Yuuri pressed his cheek and hand against Dennis’s bare chest. Beneath his palm, Yuuri could feel Dennis’s relaxed heartbeat. The rhythm made his own tremble. “Sounds bothersome.”

 

Dennis chuckled, the echo of its melody vibrating against Yuuri’s ear. “I’m happy you’re here, Yuuri,” Dennis murmured, arms wrapping around Yuuri, blanketing Yuuri in warmth and loyalty and kindness.

 

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, memories of Dennis laughing and holding his hand and kissing his cheek flooding Yuuri’s mind. Without much thought, Yuuri placed a kiss against Dennis’s chest, hand reaching for Dennis’s, fingers intertwining like vines. “Me too,” Yuuri whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, squeezing Dennis’s hand tightly.

 

The words seemed to soothe Dennis. He breathed out heavily, as if in relief, and smiled. Whispered words that were too hushed for Yuuri to hear died on Dennis’s lips, but the resounding drumming of Dennis’s heartbeat was enough to let Yuuri know what was uttered.

 

Though Yuuri still did not understand the intensity of Dennis’s feelings nor the ones that coiled and flared within his own chest, he couldn’t help but smile and sleepily whisper _me too._


	23. Chapter 23

Word Count: 410  
Notes: This drabble is part of a 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge I'm completing. I'm not actually going to share all of the smut I write because I'm really just writing these drabbles for my wife, but there was a lack of bottom!Dennis in this collection, and I needed to remedy that problem. ~~I actually really like bottom!Dennis.~~

_On the desk_ is the prompt. *dives back into hell*

xxx

Dennis’s hands gripped the sides of his desk. Papers and pencils crashed to the ground. Behind him, Yuuri pressed against Dennis’s back, arms encircling Dennis’s torso, hands imprinting warm stamps across Dennis’s chest. Dennis sucked his breath. Held it. Released it with a quiver and a groan.

 

Yuuri pinched nipples, rubbing the nubs experimentally as he showered kisses against Dennis’s shoulder blades and spine. With a nudge, Yuuri bent Dennis entirely over the desk, hands moving to the waistband of Dennis’s pants.

 

The cold air that hit Dennis’s warm body made Dennis moan softly. Yuuri’s hands were quick to amend the discomfort though; they smoothed over hips, gripped an already dripping erection, and pumped the length with vigor.

 

Dennis bit down hard to keep himself from alerting whatever poor soul slept in the room next to his, but Yuuri’s fingers were pressing inside him, massaging tight muscle into submission. Another moan slipped past Dennis’s lip, his body unsure of whether it should move forward, closer to the tightness around his erection, or backward, so that Yuuri’s fingers could penetrate deeper.

 

Yuuri made the decision for Dennis, removing fingers and hand all at once. A whine of protest reverberated in the room. Yuuri laughed softly, a melody as dangerous as spitting embers yet as beautiful as trickling raindrops. “I like you better like this,” he teasingly murmured, spreading Dennis’s legs before guiding himself to Dennis’s warm entrance.

 

Dennis closed his eyes, breathing becoming heavier with every thrust, with every delicate finger gripping pale skin, with every fluttering kiss brushed against his back. Yuuri's hair cascaded against skin, locks petal-soft, like the feathers of swans. Dennis thought about running his fingers through Yuuri's hair. He thought about losing himself in violets and roses, in downy smoothness and silken grace. “Yuuri,” he heard himself say, over and again, the volume increasing alongside the intensity in which Yuuri drove into him, alongside the banging of the desk against the wall, alongside the thundering roar of his heart. "Yuuri," he said again, imagining pulling Yuuri down and suffocating himself against Yuuri's lips. Dennis's insides coiled, reveries shattered as his body trembled and rocked the desk he still clutched onto.

 

When Dennis opened his eyes again, he could feel thick warm fluid dripping down his thighs. The feverish body behind him clung to his waist, hot huffs of breath tickling Dennis’s back.

 

Dennis smiled, touching a hand to Yuuri’s, and hoped his neighbor was fast asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Word Count: 503  
Notes: Have I said thank you for all the kudos? Because THANK YOU A LOT ~~and if you love duskshipping you should just come talk to me on Twitter. I'm lonely. I need more duskshipping friends.~~

x

A magic trick, Dennis had said, seafoam green eyes sparkling with danger and delight. Yuuri usually didn't care for such trickery, but Dennis's voice and the warmth of his touch prompted Yuuri to smile and wait expectantly.

With swift hands, Dennis took a coin from his pocket and showed it to Yuuri. Yuuri raised a brow, unimpressed but curious. Dennis’s eyes, a whirlwind of hurricane winds and stormy shores, were hypnotic, yet not as entrancing as his cheeky grin.

The coin vanished with the turn of Dennis's hand. Yuuri’s gaze widened slightly. His mouth opened, about to play along and ask Dennis where the coin had gone, when Dennis reached behind Yuuri's ear and pulled the coin from thin air.

Yuuri remained indifferent, yet drawn to the way the coin sparkled. It called to him, much like Dennis's eyes sang to Yuuri, beckoned him to melt, whispered to him dreams and wishes only fools yearned. Yuuri opened his mouth again, tempted to speak, but the echo of the coin hitting the ground ceased the words from forming.

Their lips met, desperately, an echo of Yuuri's want and Dennis's need. Lips parted, tongues collided, hands grasped. Yuuri wanted to say something— _anything_ —but the thought was lost. Blurred. Erased. Whenever they kissed, Yuuri's mind cleared of its typical bluntness, of its sadism and cruelty, of its contempt and boredom. His thoughts, instead, blossomed, much like the flowers he oh so much loved to look at during warm spring days. Yuuri didn't know why Dennis had that effect, why a simple kiss left his hands and lips and heart trembling, but Yuuri liked it. Loved it, even, for he often dreamed of the feelings only Dennis aroused.

Clothes was discarded, mischievous grins exchanged. Dennis served his prince by filling him with a warmth Yuuri had never before possessed. Yuuri repaid the action by cupping Dennis's cheeks, pressing their lips together, and moaning into the kiss.

Their bodies moved in unison, fitting together the way madmen fit into straitjackets. And, at the moment, that’s exactly what they were—two lunatics frenzied by each other’s guiles but fabricated to embrace and soothe the other. Nothing else could explain why Yuuri thirsted for destruction, why day and night his thoughts revolved around ridding the world of everyone.

Everyone but Dennis.

“Yuuri,” Dennis murmured against Yuuri’s neck, hands burning Yuuri’s skin, lips scorching and bruising.

Yuuri closed his eyes, envisioned the two of them amidst chaos, and grinned. He held on to Dennis, legs tightening around Dennis’s waist as fingernails dug into ivory skin. “Dennis,” Yuuri breathed, hips jerking, arousal weeping. “Dennis,” he moaned again, the name delicately weaving into a chant, even as both their bodies shivered, as they both came in unity, as both clung and pressed closer to each other.

In the end, the real magic trick was Dennis’s ability to seduce Yuuri with only a stupid grin. Yuuri thought he wanted to know Dennis’s secrets, but he didn’t care enough, so long as Dennis remained by his side.


	25. Chapter 25

Word Count: 284

Notes: Hi, I’m Venus, and I’m having a slight panic attack because school sucks, but, here, have a quick drabble. I love them. They give me power. ~~Please pray for my soul everyone.~~

 

xxx

 

Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed, eyes half-lidded, expression void of its usual harshness and disdain. His hands rested by his shoulders, elbows bent. His legs were spread, slightly, just enough to fit Dennis in between them. His body was bare, shivering slightly from the cool breeze blowing through the open window.

 

Dennis leaned over and pressed their lips together. The kiss was quick, chaste, sweet, everything Dennis pretended to be—everything Dennis truthfully was, especially when Yuuri was concerned.

 

Those lips moved from Yuuri’s own to Yuuri’s cheek and tickled skin as they traveled along Yuuri’s jaw and down his neck. Two warm hands slid over Yuuri’s shoulders, while Dennis’s lips ran down Yuuri’s collarbone and chest.

 

Yuuri closed his eyes, hands reaching for Dennis’s arms, fingertips pressing into pale skin. Unable to contain his amazement, Yuuri traced the muscles of Dennis’s arms and back, memorizing the way they moved beneath skin.

 

A moan rang through the air. Dennis’s far too gentle lips kissed down Yuuri’s stomach.

 

A laugh echoed. Yuuri was ticklish and Dennis knew it, but he _always_ kissed Yuuri’s stomach and ran his hands down Yuuri’s side. The touch was gentle and soft, like the petals of the roses Dennis always bestowed on Yuuri, but Yuuri never understood why Dennis had to be so tender.

 

Looking down at Dennis, Yuuri pouted. He wanted to ask Dennis why he was taking his time—why he was lavishing such adoration and attention—but his words came too late, for Dennis was already pressing their lips together once more.

  
Hands cupped Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri’s hands, in turn, tangled in wavy locks of hair. Cold wind rushed into the room, but Yuuri had never felt warmer.


	26. Chapter 26

Word Count: 520  
Notes: L-lol this drabble is part of that smut challenge I was working on. *hides face* The prompt was “skype sex” but huhuhu they have dimension traveling duel disks, so they’re going to use their duel disks. I'm going to hide in a trash can now.  ~~Why do I need to smut them all the time omfg I'm going to hell.~~

 

xxx

 

“But I miss you,” Dennis whined, the timber of his voice ringing with playfulness and mirth.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, ignoring the big grin from the other boy on the screen. He didn’t have time to concern himself with whom Dennis missed, and he most certainly didn’t have the patience to deal with Dennis’s twinkling eyes and beaming smile. There were things Yuuri needed to get done—people he needed to find and others he wanted to card. Plus, what Dennis was suggesting was stupidly ridiculous.

 

“Please,” Dennis breathed, voice shifting from amusement to something resembling an appeal.

 

Raising a brow, Yuuri snorted, the slight irritation morphing into mischievousness. “What was that,” he cooed, voice spiked with interest and predatory hunger.

 

Ocean green eyes that were currently farther than all the seas combined glistened in the dimmed light of the room Dennis currently occupied. A gloved hand traveled to the ribbon around his neck, pulling it off for good measure.

 

Yuuri wondered where Dennis had placed his duel disk, but discarded the thought as Dennis undid buttons on his jacket and shirt. Streams of pale flesh peeked from behind clothes, causing Yuuri to involuntarily lean closer to his duel disk.

 

“Please,” Dennis finally whispered again, fingers unzipping his pants, hand slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers.

 

Propping his duel disk atop his pillow, Yuuri carefully watched as Dennis took his own length in his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Slowly, the smile on Yuuri’s lips twisted, delight and curiosity steeping in his core. His own hands were already removing his clothes, shirt and jacket and pants all discarded wildly, in the same way sakura blossoms fell from trees and billowed in the wind.

 

Dennis’s grin had faded, expression caught between undulating bliss and a surge of longing. The fingers around his erection rubbed the shaft and smeared precum across the head, all the while his eyes peered into his partner’s gaze. “Yuuri,” he called, imagining Yuuri’s warmth instead of his own fingers, smelling Yuuri’s fragrant shampoo instead of enclosed walls and bleached blankets, tasting Yuuri’s lips instead of dry, cold air.

 

Yuuri moaned into the back of his hand while his other hand mirrored Dennis’s. In Yuuri’s mind, Dennis was there with him, teasing Yuuri by barely grazing fingertips against skin, tormenting Yuuri by whispering pointlessly sweet words into his ear, tantalizing Yuuri by slowly devouring his lips and moans. “Dennis,” Yuuri called, and Yuuri knew Dennis had come with the way Dennis murmured his name in return. A moan rattled Yuuri’s body. Warmth spread across Yuuri’s fingers. He breathed out heavily, cheeks flushed, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

 

Silence consumed the rooms. Both Dennis and Yuuri had taken to lying in their beds beside their duel disks. Yuuri frowned at the thing, its presence a reminder of how far Dennis was.

 

“I miss you,” Dennis half-teased, half-truthfully confessed.

 

“Get back to your mission,” Yuuri replied, powering off the call before he could hear Dennis’s whines or meet Dennis’s doting gaze.

  
Yuuri didn’t miss anyone, but he was beginning to think Dennis was the exception.


	27. Chapter 27

Word Count: 1022  
Notes: Since ArcV is making it easy to just accept some non-existent redemption for Yuuri, I am taking full advantage and fast forwarding a few months after the series ends (PROVIDED YUURI GETS HIS OWN BODY BACK OMFG if the last episode doesn't end with Yuuri in his own body, pretend this drabble is Dennis's dream SOB)

Also I needed fluff.

 

xxx

  
Despite the heartfelt attempts most Academia students unleashed upon a still very much burdened Heartland, Yuuri could not fully immerse himself into society as easily as other students had. His main reason for joining the rebuilding efforts was to show some semblance of care, though Yuuri would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit his longing to be in Heartland was to be closer to the only person who had reached out a hand to Yuuri and happily played along with his games.

 

Dennis had woven himself into Heartland’s society perfectly, always able to adapt and change his mask to fit whatever mold he was tossed into. The current mask he wore was the brightest Yuuri had ever seen, with radiant smiles and laughter as beaming as the sun itself shining past anyone and everyone else in the battered city. Yuuri was mesmerized by this version of Dennis, often gazing and staring and losing himself to erratic thoughts of hearing Dennis’s chuckle and seeing the silly grin first thing in the morning when they woke up. The children, too, were drawn to Dennis’s light, oftentimes hogging Dennis, much to Yuuri’s disappointment, and feeding off his excitement and pizazz.  

 

But there was one talent Yuuri knew he had that could call to attention all of Dennis’s disciples and distract them long enough for Yuuri to sweep in and reclaim--though he has never lost--his spot in Dennis’s heart. 

 

Sitting on the ground with a pile of flowers in his lap, Yuuri meticulously worked at weaving and twining stems into a perfect crown, the colorful flowers delicately caressed and carefully placed. Dennis was too busy chitchatting with some of the children’s parents to notice his partner had planted himself in the middle of the park’s greenery to make flower crowns, but that was what Yuuri expected of Dennis.

 

At some point, a few of the children Dennis watched over and taught hopped over to Yuuri, curiosity finally taking over their young minds. 

 

One little girl squatted down, blue eyes beaming. "What are you making," she asked, not at all afraid of the boy who had once instilled fear in the hearts of his very own classmates. 

 

"It's a flower crown," Yuuri replied, hand extending forward, ushering the six children to sit around him. Hiding a pleased smile, Yuuri moved his cape, which rested on his lap and cradled the flowers, to the center of the circle. "Here, I'll teach you. Then you can run home and show your families."

 

The trick did the job, for the kids were happy to oblige and even happier to play with the flowers Yuuri had planted and grown to brightened the destroyed city. After listening to Yuuri's instructions, each boy and girl grabbed some wire, tape, scissors, and handfuls of flowers and greenery from the bunch in the center and began to work diligently on the crowns. Yuuri chuckled ever so often, mostly at the terrible job some of the children were doing, but also because he had been working on his crown far longer, so it only made sense his crown would look fit for a fairy queen. 

 

The children weren't so terrible at their task, however, and soon, one child after another began to finish their project. Some were quick to place them on their heads, while a couple exchanged crowns and gazed in happiness at the simplicity and beauty of their friend's crown. 

 

By the time the kids were done, Dennis had sauntered over and looked wide-eyes at the mess of petals and leaves on the ground. "Looks like you all were having fun," he mused, eyes meeting Yuuri's for the briefest of seconds. 

 

"Yeah! Yuuri taught us how to make these," one young boy nearly sang, waving his crown in the air to show Dennis. 

 

"He said we could give them to our families," a little girl chimed, giggling gently at the idea of handing her mom a crown made of carnations and forget-me-nots. 

 

"Did he," Dennis replied, smiling at the happy children. "Well, you'd better go home and show your parents what you made! I'll teach ya more tricks tomorrow!"

 

The children all smiled, nodded, and laughed, running off with their flower crowns, petals swirling around them as they scattered and raced home.

 

Dennis turned to look at Yuuri, a smile etched into his lips. He placed a hand on his hip and giggled. “Cute. I didn’t think you’d actually enjoy teaching them how to do something.”

 

Yuuri laughed softly and stood, walking over to Dennis. In his hands, Yuuri carried a flower crown made of white daisies, pink petunias, and yellow pansies. “I didn’t,” Yuuri answered honestly, not at all impressed with hanging out with small children. They were too energetic, loud, and far too easily amused. “But I did enjoy making their teacher a special gift,” he added, stopping right in front of Dennis.

 

Dennis blinked, a big grin slowly kissing his expression as Yuuri tiptoed and placed the flower crown he had spent all afternoon making atop Dennis’s head. Petals danced around Dennis, while a soft blush wisped against his cheeks. “Yuuri,” Dennis said, voice soft, wrapped in sweetness and glee. "I..."

 

Pressing a finger to Dennis’s lips, Yuuri smiled at Dennis, beckoning him not to say a word. When Dennis complied, Yuuri took Dennis’s hand in his own, linked their fingers, and pulled Dennis to the sidewalk. 

 

The setting sun kissed the horizon, cascades of lavender, peach, and pink trickling along the sky and powdering clouds with flurries of color. A cool breeze blew. Dennis pulled Yuuri closer, laughing softly when their arms collided. Yuuri glanced at Dennis, tightened his grip on Dennis's hand, and smiled at the stupid grin Dennis wore and at the sweet flowers that rested atop Dennis’s head. Dennis would probably never understand or come to know Yuuri’s feelings in that moment, but no matter how beautiful the flowers were, they would never compare to the radiance of Dennis’s happiness. And for the beaming joy that engulfed Dennis, Yuuri was willing to make a thousand flower crowns with all the children of Heartland. 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Word Count: 245

 xxx

The sun smoldered into the horizon, streaks of pink, lilac, and peach painting the sky and clouds. With darkness approaching, the island was quiet and serene, save for the shuffling of clothes and quieted murmurs that echoed from near the cliffside.

Waves crashed into the rocks, thunderous roars singing, muffling the shuddering moan that ripped Yuuri’s throat.

Dennis ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, pulling Yuuri’s lips flush against his own. He pulled away a minute too soon, showering kisses down an ivory neck and chest. Onto his knees Dennis fell, lips cascading adoration and worship along stomach, hips, and thighs.

Yuuri stared at the sky, the moon a faint orb glistening in the distance, shrouded in twilight. Sometimes, Yuuri imagined what the sky would look like when the entire world was set ablaze, but at that moment, he mused at how Dennis’s eyes captured the ocean gleam and how his hair reflected the faint glowing majesty of the setting sun.

“Your legs are trembling,” Dennis mumbled, kissing the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, gaze meeting Yuuri’s.

Yuuri would have spoken, but Dennis had an uncanny way of dissolving Yuuri’s thoughts before they even had the chance to form. Instead, Yuuri smiled, the shadows of the setting sun kissing a flushed face, and nudged his hips forward.  
  
Dennis chuckled softly, parted his lips, and brought Yuuri into his mouth.  The sun wished the horizon goodnight as Yuuri chanted Dennis’s name, moans drowned by the raging waves.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Word Count: 352  
Notes: I’ve been a damn pervert lately. /hides face

 

x

 

“Allow me?” Dennis murmured, eyes sparkling as the half-request fell from his lips. Being around Yuuri for so long had heightened Dennis’s senses, making him very aware of when Yuuri was angry or irritated as well as when he was aching for Dennis’s comforting touch. The latter was presently true. Yuuri’s eyes were predatory, lips curled at the corners in a way that reminded Dennis of coiling vines. Dennis had seen that look before too many times, yet it continuously did nothing more than release tidal waves of desire throughout Dennis’s body, blood, and bones.

 

Yuuri’s voice carried softly in the room as he crooned, “What are you waiting for?”

 

That question was all Dennis needed to waltz behind Yuuri, wrap his arms around Yuuri’s torso, and pull Yuuri flush against his chest. Yuuri pressed the back of his head against Dennis’s shoulder as Dennis ran his hands down Yuuri’s still-clothed chest. When fingers met Yuuri’s waist, they quickly unzipped white pants and pushed fabric down pale hips.

 

Coyly, Dennis wrapped gloved fingers around Yuuri’s erection, grinning with amusement at the way Yuuri sucked in his breath. With his other hand at the base of Yuuri’s arousal, Dennis began to squeeze and pump the needy member, taking his time to smear precum down the shaft and over the head.

 

Yuuri’s hands came to rest on Dennis’s wrists, his breathing quickening with every movement of Dennis’s hands. Hips jerked toward the heat. Moans and soft whines vibrated in the air. “Dennis,” Yuuri cried, closing his eyes as Dennis increased the pace, as Dennis rubbed his thumb along the slit, as Dennis robbed him of his voice as he came with a shudder and a loud cry.

 

Dennis moved to nuzzle Yuuri’s cheek, kissing heated skin tenderly. Arms moved from their place around Yuuri, only to pick up and cradle Yuuri a second after. With a smile on his face, Dennis carried Yuuri to bed, aiming to let Yuuri catch his breath before the two headed back to class.

  
But Yuuri’s fingers were already undoing the ribbon around Dennis’s neck. Rest would come later.


	30. Chapter 30

Word Count: 663

x

“There are two prizes,” Dennis crooned, voice cooler than the morning sea breeze. “And they’re both equally worthy of your desires.” 

  
  
Yuuri could hardly believe there was one thing Dennis possessed that Yuuri yearned for, much less two things, but he played along with Dennis's game and smiled gleefully as he placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side. "Fine. I'll play this game of yours," Yuuri nearly sang back, the depths of his eyes swirling with interest and the type of wild, bottomless curiosity only a child possessed. 

  
  
Dennis smiled, his expression far more childlike in excitement yet equally as devious as Yuuri’s. Holding out his palms, Dennis looked into Yuuri's eyes, leaning forward just an inch. "Pick a card," Dennis dared. "Any card."

  
  
Despite the show Dennis was putting on, Yuuri was far too familiar with Dennis's tricks to be fooled into believing there was anything truly special about what Dennis would perform. So Yuuri yawned, exaggerating his boredom as he moved to point to a card. 

  
  
“Ah, ah!” Dennis interrupted before Yuuri’s finger touched a card. "Don't choose without thinking about what you truly want, my prince, or you'll regret your choice.” Dennis’s eyes promised endless worlds of amusement and pleasure for the two of them, the dim light in the room aiding in the mystical gleam that seemed to pour from seafoam-glazed eyes. “They're both special, but one is something  _extra_  special," Dennis warned, his words like a siren's song, magically controlling Yuuri's hand.

 

Slender fingers pulled away slightly, hovering mid-air as they waited for some sort of signal to appear. Narrowing his eyes, Yuuri gazed at the cards and at Dennis's grin and frowned. Yuuri didn't want to be fooled—because Dennis liked to trick Yuuri with so-called magical performances when they were clad in nothing but pajama pants and locked in the privacy of one of their bedrooms. But Yuuri also craved Dennis's surprises, coveted his enchanting laughter, pined for the exhilaration only Dennis’s shenanigans could produce. Eyeing the cards once more, Yuuri did not change his choice and firmly picked the card in Dennis's left hand. 

 

Dennis chuckled, the sound more melodic than the gentle pitter-patter of raindrops against walls. Promptly flipping the card over, the words  _close your eyes_  decorated the card's white face. Though Yuuri didn't trust the words or what this choice entailed, he closed his eyes and waited, expecting some form of bouquet to suddenly be shoved into his arms. 

 

Fingers softly threaded through Yuuri's hair, their touch a whisper against Yuuri's scalp. As a shudder ran down Yuuri's spine, warmth engulfed Yuuri's lips. The kiss was tender, not typical of their usually-heated kisses and near-desperate collisions, but it still caused Yuuri's heart to flutter in ways he did not understand. Head tilting back ever so slightly, Yuuri’s hands moved over Dennis’s, warm skin consuming even warmer skin.

 

When Dennis pulled away, Yuuri frowned and opened his eyes, gaze meeting ocean-green waters. "That was the prize?" Yuuri asked, raising a brow, entirely unimpressed despite the frantic racing of his heart. Yuuri’s cheeks were trapped in Dennis’s grasp for a moment longer, lips coming to touch the tip of Yuuri’s nose before hands fully broke away.

 

Dennis smiled wide. "I knew you'd like it," he teased, tossing the cards onto his pile of clothes on the ground. 

 

"I didn't," Yuuri answered, but reached forward instantly, fingers weaving around the back of Dennis’s neck. "What's the other prize," Yuuri demanded, gaze meeting Dennis's, skin prickling from anticipation. 

 

"Do you really want to know?" Dennis cooed, leaning forward slightly, breath teasing Yuuri’s lips.

 

Yuuri said nothing, but he knew Dennis knew the answer, for the boy moved a hand to Yuuri's chin, tipped back Yuuri's head, and pressed their lips together once more. Bodies crashed, hands pulled. A soft gasp was swallowed as lips fused.

 

Both cards said the same thing, but that was one secret Dennis would never reveal.


	31. Chapter 31

Word Count: 319  
Notes: I wrote this in a hurry this morning jhbvfd sorry for typos

 

xxx

 

Dennis swore his moans could be heard down the halls of Academia, but he tried not to think about the possibility of having one of the teachers discover two of their students skipping class to devour each other. Instead, he focused solely on the way Yuuri’s head was bobbing up and down on his lap and how delicate hands kept jerky hips in place. Yuuri was quite talented, for, in all fairness, Dennis could not stop himself from thrusting deeper into Yuuri’s mouth, but that seemed to be the least of Yuuri’s concerns.

 

Yuuri’s tongue danced across the tip of Dennis’s weeping erection and traced senseless patterns around the head and down the shaft. Lips kissed the moistened member, breath teasingly fluttering against heated skin. When lips parted and began to swallow Dennis, Dennis tossed his head back, fingers combing through violet and rose-stained locks.

 

“Yuuri,” Dennis nearly whined, legs and stomach and arms all trembling from the sensations of Yuuri’s mouth enclosing him, consuming him.

 

Yuuri hummed, as if questioning why Dennis called out to him.

 

Dennis bit his bottom lip. Hard. He closed his eyes and gripped Yuuri’s hair, the suckling noises mingling with the sounds of his own breathless gasps. “Yuuri,” he cried again and again, body shuddering, insides coiling, hands pulling. When he came, the world erupted with nothing but color and light and Yuuri’s devious smiles.

 

It took Dennis a few moments to catch his breath and realize Yuuri was hovering above him, cum dripping down his chin, gaze dotingly watching Dennis and the way his chest moved with each breath. Dennis blushed. Yuuri’s flushed face, expression void of malice and spite, was perhaps the most enchanting image Dennis had ever seen. Without a word, Dennis reached up and laced his fingers in Yuuri’s hair, bringing their lips together.

  
Dennis could taste himself on Yuuri’s lips, but all he could ever see was Yuuri.


	32. Chapter 32

Word Count: 2089  
Notes: For Lunalight, who wanted genderbent!Dennis. ~~I might have gotten carried away a-ahaha.~~ I hope you enjoy!

 

xxx

 

The trick cuffs rested tightly around Yuuri’s wrists, binding them too close together for Yuuri to reach out and grab Dennis. Not that Yuuri would be able to grab Dennis anyway, for the cuffs were also looped around the headboard of the bed, and Dennis was sitting comfortably on Yuuri’s lower stomach, prohibiting Yuuri’s movements entirely.

 

Long, wavy locks poured over Dennis’s shoulders, concealing most of her chest and stomach. Seafoam eyes, meanwhile, peered endlessly into a rose-stained gaze. The grin Dennis wore, wide and playful, sent little sparks of excitement down Yuuri’s spine, while the warmth pooling between them reminded Yuuri that he was immobile. “Are you going to release me?” Yuuri questioned, instantly regretting ever agreeing to take part in one of Dennis’s tricks. But her pouts were always too hard to resist, even for Yuuri, and the way Dennis typically kissed Yuuri as a thanks was enough to seduce Yuuri into accepting whatever little games Dennis wanted to play.

 

“That’s no fun,” Dennis replied, her smile laced with a deviousness Yuuri knew too well. Dennis had, in fact, learned to smile like that from Yuuri, though an intimation of her natural giddiness always resided in her expressions. No matter how ruthless she could be when Academia was on the hunt, Yuuri knew Dennis was bathed in the pure brightness of the sun.

 

“This isn’t fun either,” Yuuri retorted, a pout of his own gracing his lips.

 

But just as the words left his lips, Dennis leaned forward, pressing herself flush against Yuuri’s chest. “I can make it fun,” she whispered, breath tickling Yuuri’s lips. “You trust me, right?”

 

Yuuri would have snorted, but his lips were captured before a reply could form. Eyes drifted shut as lips parted, tongues meeting and melding together. The hands upon Yuuri’s chest traveled up to his neck, undid the ribbon they found, then unclasped the jacket and unbuttoned the shirt. When she pulled away, Dennis pressed her lips against Yuuri’s neck and chest, kisses raining along whatever bare skin they could find.

 

And then they ceased, the warmth that had engulfed Yuuri moments before abruptly stripped away.

 

Dennis laughed softly, sweeping her hair behind her back before leaning forward to unlock the cuffs and release Yuuri from his prison. “Oh boy, look at the time,” she nearly sang, gaze meeting Yuuri’s. “Class is starting soon.”

 

But no matter what Dennis said, Yuuri knew the girl was setting a trap. Or rather, luring Yuuri into one.

 

“Mm,” Yuuri hummed, glancing at the clock beside Dennis’s bed. Class would begin in ten minutes, yet they would both be absent. Again.

 

Sitting up, Yuuri waited for Dennis to close her eyes and shrug—she was playing a game, after all, and had to act the disappointed part—and once she did, Yuuri made his own move. Quickly discarding his jacket and shirt, Yuuri reached out and wove his hand in long, wavy tresses, pulling much gentler than he intended, but with enough force to bring Dennis back onto the bed.

 

It was Yuuri’s turn to grin when Dennis’s head hit the pillows. Instantly, Dennis eyed the boy above her, a small frown appearing on her lips as Yuuri found his way between her legs. “Cheap trick,” she whined. Yuuri, however, was far too entertained by the mess of wavy locks adorning the blankets beneath Dennis’s body to pay attention to anything that came out of Dennis’s lips.

 

Rose-stained eyes stared at the girl underneath, her seafoam-colored gaze beaming with excitement. If Yuuri didn't know any better, he’d bet Dennis was enjoying their position and the lust that must have been swirling in Yuuri’s gaze. With a grin, Dennis arched her back, her breasts bouncing slightly at the move. Yuuri would have rolled his eyes at the act, but his pants had become uncomfortable long before Dennis had even joined Yuuri on the bed. Not wanting to waste more time, Yuuri pressed his lips against Dennis’s, savoring the moan that fluttered between their lips. Dennis’s hands slid up Yuuri’s back, fingers gingerly brushing soft locks of hair. Yuuri laughed at the gentleness he did not care for and moved his lips to Dennis’s neck, smiling at the small gasp that escaped Dennis as she pressed her chest closer to Yuuri’s and slowly rubbed herself against the boy above. Yuuri could not help the shudder that tore through his body, nor could he ignore the tempting way her nipples hardened under the fabric of her shirt and bra.

 

Dennis had on too much clothes. That problem needed to be dealt with. Giving Dennis a quick kiss on the neck, Yuuri pushed himself up, making himself quite comfortable between Dennis’s thighs. Then he reached down and unbuttoned her orange jacket and blue shirt, revealing tantalizing ivory skin and a faint blue bra.

 

Using the moment to her advantage, Dennis sneaked a hand under her back and unclasped her bra, carefully watching the way Yuuri’s eyes moved from her gaze to her chest.

 

“What happened to class?” Yuuri questioned, moving his hands to Dennis’s stomach, before running them up to her breasts and underneath her bra.  

 

Dennis smiled, a hint of playfulness sparkling in her eyes, but her triumph in convincing Yuuri to skip was short-lived, for Yuuri’s fingertips were molten against her warm skin. Giving her nipples a firm tweak, Yuuri leaned over, lips attacking one of the nubs. Hot breath washed over Dennis’s skin before an eager tongue flicked across the hardening flesh. Dennis gasped and closed her eyes, letting the feel of Yuuri’s hot tongue rubbing the sensitive skin overtake her entirely. A sudden warmth engulfed her, stealing her breath before her mind could form any words. And, as Yuuri continued to mercilessly suck one nipple while massaging and rubbing the other, Dennis moaned, back lifting off the bed, body craving more of Yuuri’s torment.

 

“Yuu… ri,” Dennis whispered, shuddering at the feel of teeth and tongue still attacking her. “Yuuri, don’t tease.”

 

Pulling away slowly, Yuuri smiled up at Dennis. The way she said his name replicated the feelings Yuuri felt whenever he carded duelists—excitement, anticipation, eagerness. Abandoning Dennis’s chest, Yuuri opted to kiss his way down her torso. Every time he pressed another kiss against her pale skin, Dennis cooed a song of moans and pants, her pleas only growing louder as Yuuri’s lips met her stomach. With delicacy, Yuuri’s fingers hooked at the waist of Dennis’s skirt and pulled. Removing Dennis’s clothes had become second nature to Yuuri. Ever since they first fell into bed together, their bodies had synchronized. Yuuri moved one way, and Dennis met that movement, bodies falling into a rhythm that neither understood. As Yuuri focused on the skirt, Dennis maneuvered the jacket, shirt, and bra off, tossing them aside. Then, before Dennis had a second to breathe, the skirt was on the floor as well, and all the separated Yuuri from her groin was the matching set of blue underwear she almost decided not to wear that morning.

 

Dennis’s body quivered, eagerness now flowing through her blood, but instead of removing the rest of her clothes, Yuuri moved his lips over Dennis’s lower stomach, kissing the tender skin. Pale fingers drew patterns on the inside of her thighs. Slowly—achingly so—Yuuri moved lower, tongue and teeth licking and nipping at the flesh of her hips and thighs.

 

“Yuuri!” Dennis bit her lower lip, telling herself to quiet down. But as soon as the thought formed, Yuuri placed his opened mouth against her still-clothed clit. A loud moan echoed in the room, the heat that surrounded Dennis drawing uncontrollable shudders and breathy gasps. Yuuri, meanwhile, mentally grinned, enjoying every whine and cry that floated to his ears, the sounds akin to a concerto to Yuuri. The way Dennis wiggled under his lips as he teased her through the fabric sent jolts of pure delight down Yuuri’s spine, and before long, Yuuri craved to taste Dennis, to drown himself between her legs, to hear her chant his name over and again. Pulling his lips away for the briefest of moments, Yuuri finally yanked the blue garment down Dennis’s hips and thighs, replacing his mouth in a matter of seconds.

 

Another moan escaped Dennis’s lips, her body arching as it tried to move closer to the source of pleasure. Yuuri’s tongue rubbed against her opening, saliva mixing with her wetness, the vibrations of his playful hum sending ripples of fire all across her body. Yuuri wasn't sure what he liked best about having Dennis at the mercy of his lips—whether it was her scent or her taste or the feel of her most intimate parts against his tongue—but Yuuri loved seeing how far he could push Dennis. With one hand, Yuuri spread Dennis, rose-colored eyes transfixed on how wet she already was. Yuuri licked his lips, moving two fingers to her entrance, observing the way his fingers were swallowed into the heat.

 

Gripping the sheets and tossing her head back, Dennis allowed another moan to escape her lips, body desperate in the way it wriggled, frantic in its desire for Yuuri to stop teasing. But Yuuri had no intention of stopping. Instead, he pushed his fingers in as far as they could go and pulled them back out, repeating the action over and over, spreading Dennis carefully, marveling at the sight before him and the sounds Dennis’s body produced. With each thrust, Yuuri’s fingers were eagerly consumed, and every time he pulled out, Dennis felt wetter than before. “Do you still want to go to class?” Yuuri teased, the smirk on his face adorned with a blush.

 

Dennis would have frowned. She would have playfully shoved Yuuri. And she would have retorted with her own obvious comeback had Yuuri not been so intent on making her whine. But Dennis knew it was her turn to play, for, if the hunger in Yuuri’s eyes was any indication, Dennis knew Yuuri was just as desperate as she. Willing herself to sit up, Dennis gave her hips a slight wiggle. “Yuuri,” she playfully hummed, running her hands over Yuuri’s shoulders, “Sit.”

 

Yuuri slowly pulled his fingers away, catching the shudder that wracked Dennis’s body as he did so. “If you insist,” he breathed, giving each of her thighs one last kiss before sitting up.

 

Almost immediately, Dennis reached for Yuuri’s pants and gave them a tug. Wordlessly, Yuuri complied, letting Dennis unzip them before sliding them and the boxers underneath off. Once Yuuri’s clothes joined Dennis’s on the floor, Dennis slid onto Yuuri’s lap and pressed their lips together. The way Dennis wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her fingers through his hair was enough to coerce Yuuri into surrendering to any of Dennis’s desires. Yuuri’s eyes closed, hands smoothing over Dennis’s breasts before moving to Dennis’s hips, his own hips jerking from the need to drive into Dennis’s heat.

 

Knowing exactly what Yuuri wanted, Dennis reached down. Fingers wrapped around Yuuri’s erection, and with a gentle squeeze, Dennis drew a long moan from Yuuri. “Yuuri,” Dennis murmured against Yuuri’s lips, hand guiding the head of Yuuri’s arousal to her entrance.

 

Yuuri wasn’t sure who let out the louder cry, but when Dennis’s heat engulfed him, Yuuri’s entire body felt as if he were on fire. Hands moved down Dennis’s backside, spreading her, aiding her in the frantic rhythm their bodies ached for. Hips jerked instinctively, arousal driving into Dennis with despairing need. Dennis, meanwhile, moaned in delight, head thrown back, hair dancing around her, clinging to her dampened skin. Compelled to swallow Dennis’s cries, Yuuri moved one hand to the back of Dennis’s head. When their lips met, both lost their breath. Moans and gasps filled the air around them, the sounds of their bodies moving in time flooding their senses. Touches became wild. Heartbeats sped. When Yuuri came, an explosive heat filled Dennis, whose body shuddered in release and trembled in Yuuri’s arms.

 

When Yuuri next opened his eyes, Dennis was smiling down at him, cheeks rosy, eyes gleaming. “You know,” she began, nuzzling her cheek against Yuuri’s, “We’re already late, so we could always do it again.”

 

 “I thought you needed to practice some stupid magic trick,” Yuuri answered, pulling Dennis over him.

 

Dennis peered into Yuuri’s eyes. “I’ll need some assistance,” she replied, chuckling happily before sealing their lips. Yuuri never did object to her offer, and Dennis could think of plenty of tricks to practice that required the use of handcuffs.


	33. Chapter 33

Word Count: 986  
Notes: I started this a week ago and just finished it. Figured I’d share it before I disappear. SORRY THERE WON’T BE UPDATES FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS. (Who am I even talking to? XD;) 

x

 

A loud crash echoed in the classroom, but neither Dennis nor Yuuri cared to stop in their desperate grasps and pulls to figure out what exactly had caused the noise. Instead, Dennis pinned Yuuri against the marker board and smashed their lips together, his lips stifling a throaty moan that vibrated delicately within Yuuri's chest. Yuuri’s hands, meanwhile, busied themselves with Dennis’s clothes, undoing buttons with urgency, sliding clothes aside with resolution. Despite never voicing his unquenchable thirst, Yuuri’s entire being ached to touch Dennis—desired to press against Dennis’s bare body, yearned to kiss and nibble pale skin to redness, longed to swallow groans and bury fingertips in wild fire-kissed hair.

 

“Someone,” Dennis murmured between a kiss, “is gonna--”

 

“Find us,” Yuuri finished the sentence, cupping Dennis’s cheeks before pulling him down and sealing their lips once more.

 

For all the protesting, Dennis never ceased in discarding Yuuri’s clothes, never stopped pressing his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, never ended their escapades before Yuuri was a shuddering mess in Dennis’s arms.

 

Yuuri’s cape, jacket, and shirt pooled by his feet, the cold marker board against his back his only support as Dennis sank to his knees and pulled down Yuuri’s pants and boxers all at once. Lips descended upon the tender skin of his stomach, breath softly tickling delicate flesh. But those very lips soon found the tip of Yuuri’s erection, and the playful adoration Dennis poured on Yuuri turned into a heated game of need and desire.

 

Taking the tip of Yuuri’s arousal into his mouth, Dennis swirled his tongue around the head slowly, eyes gleaming with excitement when Yuuri’s fingers wove into curly locks and a shudder ran down his spine.

 

Yuuri was loud, but he couldn’t be anything but loud, for Dennis’s lips and mouth kissed ripples of delectable satisfaction into Yuuri’s burning flesh and encompassed him in searing wetness over and again without allowing Yuuri the chance to catch his breath. Tightening his grasp on Dennis’s hair, Yuuri leaned his head back, half-lidded eyes staring blankly at the lights overhead while a melody of incessant suckling and perpetual moaning rained down on his ears. “D-dennis,” Yuuri nearly whined, hips bucking, legs trembling, mouth slightly open as Dennis greedily lapped at the precum oozing from the tip before bringing a hand to the base of Yuuri’s erection and giving the deprived flesh a firm squeeze.

 

“Dennis!” Yuuri cried, cold air hitting his still-engorged length, legs shaking as the muscles threatened to give in to exhaustion. But Dennis’s arms rapidly surrounded Yuuri’s torso, sparing Yuuri the fall that surely was to come.

 

“Yuuri,” Dennis whispered, lips pressing against Yuuri’s, arms lifting Yuuri before coaxing him to wrap his legs around his waist. Yuuri complied and moaned into the kiss as long fingers wrapped around his erection and smeared precum down the shaft. Those fingers were gone as quickly as they appeared, however, finding their way down Yuuri's back and around the curve of his bottom.

 

"Stop... stalling," Yuuri demanded, body already wiggling in anticipation, shivering in its need to reach completion.

 

Dennis chuckled softly, the sound light and airy and as soothing to Yuuri as an evening rain. With a smile in place, Dennis rubbed a finger against Yuuri's entrance. He shifted his lips, breathing heavily against Yuuri's ear, "Is this what you desire, my prince?" Pressing a finger inside, Dennis kissed the side of Yuuri's face and neck as Yuuri shuddered and moaned loudly in reply, hands splaying against Dennis’s back in an attempt to bring him closer.

 

One finger quickly turned into two, both fingers enticing the tight ring of muscle into relaxation. Lips, in the meantime, thoughtlessly nipped and kissed heated skin, while Yuuri's own dropped kisses along a pale shoulder.

 

"You're still stalling," Yuuri breathed, fingernails digging into the soft skin of Dennis's back, hot words teasing Dennis's sweaty neck.

 

Not one to deny Yuuri's requests for long, Dennis pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his throbbing erection. Their kissing immediately became more desperate, Yuuri’s hands clutching onto shoulders tightly as Dennis pressed inside Yuuri's entrance and ripped shudder after moan from Yuuri's body and throat. Once fully inside, Dennis touched his lips to Yuuri's temple, murmuring affectionate words mindlessly, pulling out gently, diving back in slowly. However, that pace wouldn't last. Their hungry bodies never allowed it. Instead, Dennis began to thrust harder, lips finally meeting Yuuri's again, mouth swallowing the chant-like prayer of his name that spilled from Yuuri's lips. The smell of sweat and sex filled the air, intertwining with the sounds of muffled cries and bodies meeting in a heated dance.

 

When Yuuri came, Dennis swore the entire hall would hear them, but that thought didn't stop him from greedily swallowing Yuuri's cries nor from continuing to pound into Yuuri's quivering body. Dennis, too, came with a loud moan, his voice muffled against Yuuri's neck, legs shaking as he released entirely inside Yuuri.

 

Pressed against the wall, Yuuri wrapped his arms snugly around Dennis's neck, eyes closing, breath slowing to the tempo of gentle waves. When Dennis slipped out, Yuuri could feel Dennis’s seed sticking to his skin. A satisfied grin appeared on Yuuri’s lips, fingers finding the ends of Dennis’s auburn curls and twirling them with fondness.

 

“I think you broke my duel disk,” Dennis mumbled, haze pinned to what had caused the loud crash prior to their lovemaking.

 

Yuuri just laughed and moved his hand to Dennis’s cheek. Forcing Dennis to stare into his eyes, Yuuri smiled, gaze melting into Dennis’s. “You’re the one who slammed me against the wall,” Yuuri teased, pressing a soft kiss against Dennis’s lips.

 

Dennis grinned in reply, instantly forgetting his duel disk and the fact that he’d have to go ask the Professor for a new one. Again. “Next time, I’ll slam you into a desk,” Dennis promised and sealed their lips together once more.

 


	34. Chapter 34

Word Count: ~4140  
Notes: For May—HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY~ I hope you like the fic/gift! <3 I was desperately in need of cute apparently. XD Anyway, enjoy your day, dear! I hope it is full of duskshipping thoughts~

And just so everyone knows, I headcanon Dennis as two years older than Yuuri, so yea. 

xxx

“So when’s your birthday?” The boy with curly hair and the beauty mark beneath his right eye asked, grin big and wide and idiotic.

Somehow, Yuuri had made himself a friend—no, the nameless boy was absolutely not a friend—and that person had not stopped pestering Yuuri ever since they began talking. “I don’t know,” replied Yuuri, who held a potted daisy in his small hands. Despite that moment being the first time the two had ever spoken, Yuuri had seen the boy before. He was always smiling cheerfully, always laughing with other children, yet Yuuri could see a glint of something else in those ocean-stained eyes, something that reminded Yuuri of his own gaze—starved for affection but uncaring of the people around. 

“So how do you know you’re eight?” Questioned the boy, raising a brow. Bright seafoam eyes glanced at the flower, then at Yuuri. A pout formed on his lips.

“Go away,” Yuuri sighed, but the boy just laughed.

“Everyone says you’re scary, but I don’t think you’re scary at all!” Extending his hand, the boy continued without a pause, “I’m Dennis Macfield, but you can call me Dennis!”

Even at eight years old, Yuuri knew he didn’t like talking to just anyway. The only other person he had ever spoken to and decided not to torment later on was Serena, and that decision was solely because the Professor needed Serena; otherwise, she was fair game too. Dennis, however, was different, and something told Yuuri that, despite the smiles and laughter, Dennis did not consider any of those other students friends. 

“I’m Yuuri,” he answered, ignoring the hand in favor of keeping the pot in his grasp. “And I am scary, but those idiots don’t know how scary I can be. If you’re lucky, Dennis Macfield, you’ll find out soon enough.”

Dennis blinked as if alarmed, but then laughed like he had never laughed before. Yuuri wondered if his own laughter would ever sound so melodic.

xxx

“So is your birthday today?” Asked an overly happy Dennis, whose hair was wilder than forest fires and whose eyes shone like sunshine on ocean currents.

It was a rainy day in September, and Yuuri couldn’t understand why Dennis refused to leave him alone. “You know, you’re the only one who talks to me,” Yuuri mused, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

Dennis giggled, stepping out from under the small roof where he and Yuuri stood and twirled in the rain. “It’s ‘cause you’re the only one who’s always alone,” Dennis replied. “So is today your birthday?” He asked again, extending his arms as he continued to spin.

“You’re annoying,” Yuuri observed, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Dennis was a strange boy, and even though Yuuri preferred him to the others on the island, Yuuri did not want to associate himself with anyone, particularly a person who so casually danced in the rain and smiled an overly stupid smile at everything.

“Is this why no one talks to you?” Dennis asked, grinning as the rain matted his bangs over his eyes.

Yuuri pouted as if offended and mentally hoped Dennis slipped in mud and broke his nose.

xxx

It was Halloween, and everyone on the island was dressed up and ready to play pranks on one another. Even at nine years, Yuuri knew he wanted to make the students around him scream in fright, though not from silly Halloween pranks, but from something truly terrifying, something that would wipe their better-than-thou smirks off their faces and replace them with looks of anguish and despair. 

Instead of doing the scaring, however, it was Yuuri who received a surprise.

A tall, gangly mummy appeared out of nowhere, and, on instinct, Yuuri let out a gasp and kicked the offensive creature in the shin.

“Ow! Why’d you go and do something like that, Yuuri?”

Raising a brow, Yuuri watched as Dennis removed some of the bandages around his face. “Dennis, what are you doing here?”

Dennis’s eyes widened, as if surprised by Yuuri’s question, but his gaze quickly shifted up and down Yuuri’s outfit. “What’re you supposed to be anyway?”

Yuuri sighed, “A witch.”

Laughing, Dennis approached Yuuri and picked up the hat that sat neatly atop Yuuri’s head. It was deep purple and pointy, and it was decorated with flowers. “You’re not a very scary witch,” Dennis admitted, and Yuuri immediately reached forward and took the hat back.

“And you should consider bandaging your face more often,” Yuuri retorted, a smug smile replacing the frown that had lurked on his lips.

Dennis placed a hand against his chest and exaggerated a pained expression. “I’m hurt!”

Assuming the conversation was over, Yuuri turned around, ready to get away from Dennis, but the older boy snuck in front of him and smiled. “I was wondering if today’s your birthday. Since you’re supposed to be scary and all, y’know?”

Immediately, Yuuri reached out and flicked Dennis’s nose. “No, it isn’t. And if you don’t want to choke on your costume, you’ll stop asking me for my birthday.”

As usual, Dennis laughed, but he dropped the subject and spent the entire night with Yuuri.

xxx

“Remind me again why you don’t know your own birthday?”

Yuuri glanced up at the question and met an intense seafoam gaze. “Remind me again why you insist on talking to me?”

Dennis titled his head to the side, curly locks bouncing slightly at the movement. “We’re friends, right?”

“Don’t you have other friends?” Was Yuuri’s only reply.

“Who? You mean our classmates?” Dennis glanced at some students down the hall, watching them gossip and laugh, giggle and grin. Dennis was very much like the other students on the island, for they all put on acts and pretended to form bonds. The laughing and smiling was just a mask, one Dennis knew not to trust, so his own disguise remained firmly in place. Dennis had heard enough about students betraying each other when one kid or another tried to leave the island. If that’s what a friend was, then he didn’t want those kinds of friends. Why, they didn’t even know the real Dennis, and they hardly even bothered to ask! Plus, Dennis doubted he would ever see a genuine smile from any of them. Yuuri was the only one who didn’t hide behind facades, and his forwardness was actually quite nice albeit bordering wicked. At least Yuuri was honest about his threats, and at least his gaze didn’t hide the bloodlust lurking within the depths of his heart. It was for those reasons that Dennis insisted on talking to Yuuri, for Dennis truly believed Yuuri’s was the only smile worth seeing. 

“Nah. They’re not nearly as interesting as you, Yuuri,” Dennis sang, returning his attention to the smaller boy. 

Yuuri’s frown had turned into a devilish smile. Whatever it was that Yuuri saw flicker in Dennis’s gaze, Dennis knew he had just won Yuuri’s favor.

xxx

It was a cold day in December, but Yuuri’s cheeks were warm.

A single, delicate rose was caught between Dennis’s fingers, the boy’s seafoam colored eyes shining with excitement as he watched Yuuri’s cheeks light up. But Yuuri wasn’t about to take the rose from Dennis. Instead, his lips transformed into a pout.

“It isn’t my birthday,” Yuuri murmured behind the deep purple scarf he wore. 

Dennis blinked, confused, but a smile quickly kissed his lips. “It’s Christmas Eve,” Dennis commented, motioning for Yuuri to take the rose. “Plus, you like flowers, right?”

Yuuri reached out and took the flower, gingerly twirling it between his fingers. “Why do you think I like flowers?”

Taking off his own scarf and tossing it around Yuuri’s shoulders, Dennis coolly answered, “Your deck’s full of plants and your room’s covered with potted flowers.”

The warmth in Yuuri’s cheeks spread all across his face. He said nothing in reply but offered Dennis a small smile.

xxx

“Are you ever going to tell me when your birthday is?” Dennis mused aloud, kicking his feet casually, subconsciously mirroring Yuuri’s own actions on the bench beside him. 

Yuuri ignored Dennis in favor of watching the clouds overhead. It was still early in the day, but the sun was shrouded behind gray clouds. “Even if I did know, I’d never tell you.” 

Dennis opened his mouth in surprise. A second later, he slumped against Yuuri and caused Yuuri to topple to the side. 

“Dennis! What’re you--”

“But we’re friends, right? You’re supposed to tell friends about your birthday.”

Yuuri wondered what he had done to deserve such a friend. Perhaps karma really was a thing. Perhaps not. All Yuuri knew at that moment was that Dennis was heavy and warm, and the way his body shook as he chuckled was strangely endearing. 

xxx

“Let me show you a magic trick!” Dennis announced excitedly as he paraded into Yuuri’s room unannounced. Yuuri, however, wouldn’t fall for whatever Dennis was planning. He knew too well that Dennis was up to no good—could tell Dennis was plotting something by the way his eyebrows waggled and his eyes shined. 

“No.”

“Please, Yuuri?”

Yuuri met Dennis’s gaze. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders as Dennis cheered in victory. “Fine, show me your magic trick.”

Laughing softly, Dennis pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and placed it over his empty hand. Catching Yuuri’s gaze, Dennis announced, “Now watch as a very special item appears on my hand out of thin air.” Removing the fabric, Dennis revealed a small plush bear holding a card with the words Happy Birthday written on it. “Tada!”

Yuuri scrutinized the bear and card, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “Where did you learn magic?”

Dennis’s eyes widened, astonished that Yuuri would inquire about his personal life. “Oh, my dad was a swindler. He’d perform magic tricks on the street and take people’s wallets when they weren’t looking,” Dennis replied, shrugging. 

“Is that true?” Yuuri asked as he took the bear, curiosity lining rose-colored eyes. 

A laugh echoed in the room. “Nah, I never knew my dad,” Dennis admitted. A second later, he held out Yuuri’s deck—the one that had been safely tucked away in Yuuri’s back pocket—and added, “But my mom liked magic tricks and taking men’s wallets when they were too busy flirting with her.” 

Yuuri blinked at his deck resting on Dennis’s hand and ignored the wink Dennis sent his way. He didn’t know anything about moms and dads, but he knew enough about Dennis not to trust him to perform another magic trick. “It isn’t my birthday,” was all Yuuri said. Taking his deck from Dennis’s palm and returning the bear, Yuuri promised himself never to fall for Dennis’s tricks again. 

xxx

A giant bouquet of flowers rested atop Yuuri’s bed. The bouquet was made up of bright yellow daffodils, perky white daisies, and cheerful pink petunias. Yuuri glared at the bouquet, knowing very well what Dennis was up to. Placing his hands on his hips, his gaze landed on the closet door as exasperated words left his lips, “I know you’re in the closet, Dennis, and before you ask, it isn’t my birthday.”

Dennis whined and opened the closet door, his Obelisk Blue jacket swung over his shoulder. “How’d you know it was me?”

Yuuri crossed his arms and raised a brow.

“Oh fine. Happy first day of spring then!” Dennis cheered, dashing out of Yuuri’s bedroom before Yuuri had a chance to toss the bouquet at him.

Yuuri shook his head. When the door closed, rose-colored eyes landed on the flowers on the bed. A small smile appeared on Yuuri’s lips. 

xxx

It was the middle of April when Dennis appeared before Yuuri holding a strange book about zodiac signs. Yuuri frowned at cover and then at Dennis and answered Dennis’s question before Dennis even had a chance to ask anything, “No, it isn’t my birthday.”

“Oh, come on, Yuuri! You’ll have to tell me one day!”

“I’ve already told you,” Yuuri replied and crossed his arms in the way he always did when the topic was brought up—with frustration. “I don’t know when my birthday is.”

“But how am I supposed to check compatibility?”

Raising a brow, Yuuri remained silent and waited for Dennis to explain what he even meant by that comment.

“You know—zodiac signs and compatibility? If I knew your sign, we could see how well we’d work together and get along and if we’d make a good match!”

“I’m twelve,” was Yuuri’s only comment before he turned around and began to walk to the opposite side of the hall.

“You won’t always be,” called Dennis, winking at the back of Yuuri’s head.

Thankfully, Yuuri’s flushed cheeks were out of Dennis’s sight.

xxx

“What’s with the outfit?” Yuuri asked, cocking his head to one side as Dennis adjusted his orange jacket… vest… getup. Outside, a cool May breeze gently brushed the leaves of the trees and sang a harmonious song to the flowers and blades of grass. 

“D’ya like it? I’m being sent into the field,” Dennis chirped, turning around to face Yuuri. He extended his arms as if to show off his new clothes, proud of the orange jacket-vest, blue shirt, and green ribbon around his neck.

“Your jacket is stupid,” Yuuri replied calmly. His hand immediately came up to hide an amused grin, however, prompting Dennis to believe Yuuri had only meant the comment as a joke.

“I think it’s cool,” Dennis said with a shrug, winking a moment later. “I’m gonna be a spy. Neat, right?”

Yuuri took his own chin between his fingers and rested his elbow on the palm of his other hand as he inspected Dennis’s outfit. “A spy? You’ll be the worst spy ever.”

Dennis’s pout brought a smile to Yuuri’s face, but the smile disappeared the minute Dennis spoke again. “So what kind of birthday present should I bring back for you? I could try to smuggle some cake… do you think I could transport cake between dimen--”

Hooking his fingers around the green ribbon Dennis wore, Yuuri cut Dennis’s words mid-sentence and jerked the taller boy down to meet his gaze. “Purple,” Yuuri stated, rose-colored eyes peering into seafoam green ones. 

“Huh?”

Yuuri shook his head, released his fingers, and took one end of the ribbon between delicate fingertips. “This color is all wrong. You should wear that purple one,” Yuuri clarified, yanking off Dennis’s ribbon while pointing to another ribbon sitting atop Dennis’s desk. 

Dennis followed Yuuri’s finger and reached for the ribbon. “This one?”

Taking it, Yuuri nodded and threw it around Dennis’s neck, adjusting the collar once he was done tying it. “It looks better,” Yuuri commented with indifference, adding a not-so-subtle threat a moment after. “But if you bring back cake, I’ll make sure the Professor finds out you’re using his missions to steal my heart away.”

Dennis’s only reply was a big grin. Yuuri couldn’t tell if Dennis was amused or excited, but Yuuri liked it when playfulness lined Dennis’s irises. 

xxx

It was the first day of June, and Dennis, who had come back from his mission rather quickly, was already bothering Yuuri with his insistent badgering.

“Is today your birthday?” Dennis whispered, smile in place despite the fact that the sun had yet to rise.

“Why are you in my room?” Yuuri asked, sighing heavily as he sat up and glared at Dennis. “It’s six. And we don’t have class today.”

“I know, but it’s my birthday,” Dennis replied, laughing heartily at Yuuri’s unamused expression when he sat on the edge of the bed.

“If it’s your birthday, don’t come asking about mine.”

Dennis frowned a little, eyes losing their gloss. “Don’t you have a birthday gift for me?”

Crossing his arms, Yuuri pouted in reply. “I didn’t know it was your birthday.”

A gasp echoed in the room. Dennis looked at Yuuri in utter disbelief. “But we’ve been friends for five years!”

“Who said we’re friends?” Asked Yuuri, quite obviously teasing despite his half-asleep state.

Another gasp, this one louder and more dramatic, though Yuuri knew Dennis was exaggerating on purpose. Yuuri shook his head, yawning before asking, “Just how old are you, anyway?”

“Fifteen!” Dennis answered cheerfully.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. As serious as Dennis could be about certain subjects and about the missions the Professor sent him on, Dennis would sometimes behave like a child. His spirit was brighter than the sun and his energy bottomless. Especially at six in the morning. “Let me sleep,” Yuuri huffed, hiding under the covers in hopes Dennis would leave.

Instead, Yuuri felt Dennis curl beside him on top of the covers. A minute later, light snoring met Yuuri’s ears. Yuuri bit back a smile, but remained under covers.

When it was really time to get up, Yuuri would be sure to shove Dennis off the bed and wish him a very happy birthday.

xxx

It was early July, and besides the buzzing of the fan and the singing of birds, the only sounds that carried through the air were the humming of Dennis’s voice against Yuuri’s skin and the soft gasps and moans that spilled from Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri’s sweaty back clung to the sheets beneath him, hair already tousled and sticking to skin. Dennis was in no better shape, droplets of sweat catching ringlets of hair and sliding down pale arms and back.

With every kiss and frantic thrust, Yuuri’s vision became more hazy, eyes tracing the patterns on the ceiling, while his senses memorized Dennis’s scent and sounds and the feel of muscles moving beneath skin. 

“Yuuri,” Dennis murmured, and Yuuri grinned at the shudder traveling down Dennis’s back.

“Dennis,” Yuuri cooed, replying in the only way he could when trapped between the mattress and Dennis’s body. Closing his eyes, Yuuri pulled Dennis closer, the legs around Dennis’s waist tightening. Yuuri’s body arched. A loud moan tore through his throat. Yuuri murmured Dennis’s name again, but the word died between Dennis’s hungry lips.

When Yuuri opened his eyes, he was met with a smile and glistening eyes. 

“How’s that for a birthday present?” Dennis teased. 

Yuuri would have kicked him off the bed, but his body was spent, his breathing still labored. “It isn’t my birthday,” Yuuri insisted, frowning slightly as Dennis chuckled and wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s body. 

Snuggling closer, Yuuri shook his head and rested his cheek against Dennis’s chest. Yuuri had long ago given up on convincing Dennis that he didn’t know when his own birthday was. He didn’t mind the so-called birthday gifts, so he allowed Dennis’s pestering and teasing, as long as Dennis’s attention remained solely on him. 

xxx

It was a hot day in late August, but it was an important day, for Dennis had returned from the city of Heartland with news about a girl who had an uncanny resemblance to Serena. It wasn’t long before Yuuri heard about Dennis’s message. The Professor, after all, always informed Yuuri about his plans. But Yuuri could hardly bring himself to care about what the Professor wanted, and he much less wanted to hear about some girl Dennis had been watching for over a month in a city in another dimension far from where Yuuri was. For those reasons, Yuuri made sure he was waiting in Dennis’s room after dinner—he wanted to see Dennis before anyone else had a chance to see him, and he wanted to ask if the Professor had assigned him yet another daunting task that would separate them for weeks.

“I’m supposed to leave again tomorrow morning,” Dennis explained, closing the door behind himself when he realized Yuuri was standing in the middle of his room.

“You’re going back?” Yuuri asked, fingers idly tracing the books and papers that littered Dennis’s desk. Despite Dennis having been in Heartland for the last six weeks, his room was as untidy as Yuuri remembered it, and it appeared as if someone had been living in it the entire time.

“The Professor says I should wait there for backup. And for you, of course,” Dennis answered, seafoam eyes carefully watching Yuuri’s movements from the edge of his bed. The smile on his face, though laced with deviousness, always held a wisp of gentleness.

Yuuri ignored the smile, though, preferring to watch the way the leaves blew outside Dennis’s window and the shadows the setting sun cast against the wall. “How long?”

Dennis shrugged, “A week, maybe. Or two. I sure do hope it’s only a week. I miss your teasing, y’know?”

“Oh?” Yuuri brought a hand to his lips, hiding the grin that formed there. “You missed me? How sweet, Dennis!” The words were dredged with playfulness, for Yuuri had also missed Dennis. His longing, however, was in the form of having no one left who could handle his torment. Dennis had always been the only student on the island who sought him out, and without Dennis, Yuuri found himself bored more often than not. “I never knew you could be so charming.”

A light seemed to sparkle in the depths of Dennis’s eyes. Pushing away from the bed, Dennis slipped his hand into his jacket-vest and pulled out a rose and a small box. “Charming’s my middle name, Yuuri,” he sang and bowed slightly, offering the gifts to prove his point.

“What’s this?” Yuuri asked, eyeing the box that accompanied the flower. Flowers were usual from Dennis. At some point in their lives, Dennis had begun to shower Yuuri with ridiculous flowers. One day, one of those flowers led to a kiss and, later, those flowers led to rendezvous under the covers and in empty classrooms. But other gifts were never in the equation.

“It’s a birthday gift,” Dennis explained, straightening his back before reaching to take Yuuri’s hand.

The small box and not the rose was deposited onto Yuuri’s palm, and all Yuuri could do was stare at it in confusion. “It isn’t my birthday,” Yuuri explained, releasing a heavy breath. For years, Dennis had asked Yuuri when his birthday was, had wasted Yuuri’s time in trying to discover some larger mystery that was supposedly linked to the day Yuuri was born. And for years, Yuuri had insisted he did not know when his birthday was because he didn’t remember anything before coming to the island. Unfortunately, Dennis’s thick head was obviously thicker than Yuuri imagined. “And for the last time, Dennis, I don’t--”

“Know when my birthday is,” Dennis mocked, shoulders shaking from the laugh he held back. “I know, I know. Maybe I shouldn’t have called it a birthday gift. Maybe anniversary gift is more appropriate, hm?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Huh?” Leave it to Dennis to surprise him. No one else ever had that effect on Yuuri.

“It’s an anniversary gift,” Dennis repeated, trading the box for the flower and opening the box to reveal a ribbon the color of fuchsias. “Since you don’t know when your birthday is, I figured I’d celebrate it on the day we met.”

“You remember the day we met?” Yuuri asked, disbelief momentarily clouding his eyes. But his gaze soon found Dennis’s fingers and watched as Dennis pulled the ribbon from the box, tossed the box aside, and moved closer to Yuuri’s neck.

“I do,” Dennis answered honestly, grinning like an idiot, attention caught on hooking the ribbon around Yuuri’s neck and tying it in place. “And now we match! Well, sorta. I guess mine’s a little more violet, huh?” Dennis rambled, laughing as his fingers moved up to Yuuri’s cheek to brush a stray hair aside.

“A little over a month and you’ve only gotten stranger,” Yuuri teased, his own fingers finding the ends of the ribbon. They did indeed match, the colors of both their ribbons resembling the sepals and petals of the fuchsia flower better than Dennis knew.

Dennis’s smile grew, teeth pearly white, eyes brighter than ocean waters catching the sun. “It didn’t stop me from missing you,” Dennis teased back, reaching for Yuuri’s hand and bringing it up to his lips.

Yuuri snorted, but allowed Dennis to kiss his hand, the heat that blossomed from their touch warmer than the blazing sun outside. Tightening their hold, Yuuri pulled Dennis’s hand back down and brought the rose up to his nose. “What’re you waiting for? A rose and a ribbon are hardly birthday or anniversary gifts,” Yuuri cooed, eyes twinkling with glee wrapped in mischief.

Dennis’s chuckle echoed in the room, its soothing melody sweeter than nectar and honey and as addicting as sugar and chocolate.

Minutes later, both gifts rested on the ground beside their clothes, ribbons tangled in the way their limbs and souls were interwoven—comfortably and securely. Yuuri always knew he didn’t need to celebrate his birthday, not when Dennis had already given Yuuri the greatest gift he could ever desire.


	35. Chapter 35

Word Count: ~670  
Notes: Based on a duskshipping doujinshi I have from Twitter user houzi_tyabatuki. T~T It’s so adorable. Like… the cutest thing ever. I can’t even. ToT 

xxx

It wasn’t unusual for Dennis to sneak out of class and find himself in Academia’s library. Fantasy and magic were far more interesting topics than math and history were, so he often plucked tales about wizards and witches and faeries from the shelves and made his way to the isolated couches set up in the far corner of the library, ready to assume the role of an all-powerful genie or that of a power-hungry witch.

Dropping the stack of books atop a table, Dennis grinned to himself, happy he had decided to skip earlier rather than later. The library was rarely full when class was in session, and most students knew better than to sneak out. However, as soon as Dennis’s rear made contact with the couch, a noise behind a bookcase caught his attention. Getting ready to unleash whatever story he could use as an excuse as to why he wasn’t in class, Dennis took in a deep breath, only to huff out loud when seafoam eyes met a striking rose gaze.

“Yuuri?” Dennis questioned aloud, cocking his head to the side as he crossed his arms in mock disappointment. “What a terrible student you are! It’s only noon and you’re already skipping?”

Yuuri’s expression was halfway between indifference and amusement, though he didn’t hide his apparent ridicule for Dennis’s choice in reading material. “Like you’re one to talk,” was Yuuri’s only reply. He didn’t spare Dennis another glance but leaned over and read the titles of each of Dennis’s books, grimacing and rolling his eyes at the choices.

“Don’t tell me you don’t approve of fairy dust and magic lamps,” Dennis jokingly complained, stretching in his seat, gaze lingering on Yuuri.

Straightening his back, Yuuri shrugged. “I don’t approve of knights killing dragons,” he replied, grinning at the playful pout Dennis fabricated. “But...”

Dennis raised a brow, watching Yuuri’s movements. 

A graceful hand reached out to the shelves, taking a book of fairy tales Dennis had never read. Before Dennis could fathom a word, Yuuri’s smile grew, eyes brimming with playfulness. Throwing himself atop Dennis’s lap, Yuuri made himself comfortable, almost sinking into Dennis as their bodies seemingly melded. Dennis couldn’t stop a nervous laugh from slipping past his lips, but Yuuri brushed the chuckle aside, opening the book he held. “If you read me a story or two, I might let you perform a few magic tricks,” Yuuri finished, smiling as Dennis’s arms wrapped around his waist.

Dennis eyed the story and mentally shrugged, putting on his best reading voice. “‘She said that she would dance with me if I brought her red roses,’ cried the young student; ‘but in all my garden, there is no red rose.’”

Yuuri angrily snorted at the idiot student. Dennis read on.

x

A soft snore buzzed through the otherwise quiet library, and a quick glance at the clock confirmed that Dennis had been reading for the last hour and a half. At some point, Yuuri had dozed off, head rolling to the side, resting tenderly against Dennis’s shoulder. His hands had fallen on his lap, Dennis’s own hands replacing them at the sides of the book, quietly turning pages as Yuuri lulled into a deeper sleep.

Closing the book, Dennis set it aside and took Yuuri into his arms, standing from the couch slowly. A small smile crept onto Dennis’s lips as he gazed at the sleeping boy in his arms. Careful not to wake him, Dennis placed Yuuri back onto the couch, fingers gingerly brushing violet strands of hair behind Yuuri’s ear. “And for my next trick,” he whispered, bowing at his sleeping audience, “A blanket out of thin air.” The blanket, which had been pulled from the couch beside the one Yuuri occupied, was used to keep Yuuri warm as he slept. Meanwhile, the hint of a smile upon Yuuri’s lips served to keep Dennis’s cheeks warm as he sat on the floor in front of the sleeping boy and resumed his quest for magical adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line from the fairy tale in the story is from ‘The Nightingale and the Rose’ by my beloved Oscar Wilde.


	36. Chapter 36

Word Count: 220  
Notes: Smut... against a wall... nothing new;;

x

Arms pinned overhead, Yuuri moaned into Dennis’s mouth as lips consumed his own, as tongues met and tasted, as teeth bit and nibbled. Dennis, however, was quick to release Yuuri’s wrists in favor of running his hands down Yuuri’s bare arms and sides. Sweat made it so that skin burned and rubbed, rather than glided and smoothed, but it stopped neither of them from urgently gripping and squeezing and clutching.

When Dennis pushed inside, Yuuri pressed his head against the cool wall behind him, lost in the storm of unbearable heat swirling inside and prickling cold against his back. Dennis was always careful— _too_ careful—not to slam Yuuri too harshly against the walls and doors they abused, but that night was different. Having been away from Academia for so long meant neither had seen each other for weeks. That reality, in turn, meant Dennis oozed desperation and desire that stained Yuuri’s goosebump-riddled skin and trembling insides.

Yuuri slipped his fingers through Dennis’s hair and cried out into the kiss.

Murmuring Yuuri’s name, Dennis thrust inside once more, smothering Yuuri between himself and the only form of support either had.

Yuuri didn’t like the way the cold bit into his back, but he found the feeling easy to ignore when Dennis pressed their foreheads together and kissed him once more.  


	37. Chapter 37

Word Count: 182  
Notes: I have a giant list of prompts... my friends give me pairings and I write 5-minute drabbles between classes. I'm dumping all the duskshipping ones here because why not?

Prompt: “You can’t just accidentally kiss someone,” 

x

The blush on Yuuri’s cheeks was bright and pink, like budding flowers under springtime sunshine. His eyes, however, promised pain if the answer to his question was the incorrect one.

“Why did you kiss me?” Yuuri asked, crossing his arms, pretending his cheeks weren’t on fire.

Dennis shrugged, his lips curling at the corners. “It was an accident.”

Yuuri raised a brow and cocked his head. “You can’t just accidentally kiss someone,” he explained, his own lips twisting into a smile despite the initial alarm.

Another shrug. “I meant to kiss your nose,” Dennis teased with a wink.

The smile on Yuuri’s face morphed into a pout, while Dennis’s laugh echoed in the hall.

“It’s a cute nose,” Dennis continued, reaching out to cup Yuuri’s flushed cheek.

“Next you’ll have me believing that was an accident too,” Yuuri chimed, swatting at Dennis’s hand.

Dennis laughed louder than before, refusing to remove his hand and, instead, reached out to cup Yuuri’s other cheek. Leaning close, Dennis sang, “Only if you want it to be.”  
  
Yuuri snorted and _accidentally_ closed the distance between them.


	38. Chapter 38

Word Count: 170  
Prompt: “He won’t find out,”

x

After the warning grin Yuuri flashed Dennis, all Dennis could register was being shoved against a wall not too far from the Professor’s office. The windows nearby seemed to rattle at how hard the contact was, and Dennis’s head hurt enough to warrant a wince and a soft _ow_.

“Yuuri, when we talked about kissing in the hallways, I didn’t think we’d … right next to…” Raising his brows in the general direction of the Professor’s office, Dennis silently pleaded with Yuuri to pull him into another, safer hallway.

Yuuri’s only reply was a soft laugh, obviously missing the point. “He won’t find out,” Yuuri cooed, half-lidded gaze meeting Dennis’s.

Dennis could feel his protest wavering as he drowned in pools of rose, as Yuuri batted his overly flirty lashes and tiptoed closer.

“What if he does?” Dennis whispered, breath washing over Yuuri’s lips.

“You’ll have a lot of explaining to do, won’t you?”

Before Dennis could reply, their lips connected.

Hiding from the Professor didn’t seem to matter anymore.


	39. Chapter 39

Word Count: 367

Notes: Smut challenge. The topic was "clothed, getting off"

xxx  
  
There were days when getting undressed was an unnecessary waste of time, for the magnetism between Dennis and Yuuri seemed to be stronger than gravity’s hold.

Yuuri pulled Dennis into an empty classroom, smothering his lips against Dennis’s the second the door closed. A moan escaped between their lips, while hands groped and rubbed shoulders and hips and backs. Fabric was a nuisance, yet Yuuri barely cared to remove any of it, opting, instead, to bare his neck for Dennis’s hungry lips and teeth. Warm breath washed over Yuuri’s skin, Dennis’s tongue licking mindless patterns across ivory flesh, while teeth nipped and nibbled and reddened skin. Another moan danced in the air, Yuuri’s eyes closing in bliss, voice barely a whisper as he called Dennis’s name.

Dennis smiled against Yuuri’s skin, pushed Yuuri flush against the nearest wall, and pressed his own body against Yuuri’s. The heat between them reminded Dennis of hot summer nights, but the way his body melted into Yuuri’s reminded Dennis of cool waves crashing over burning sand.

“Hurry,” Yuuri murmured—demanded—, fingers gripping Dennis’s jacket, back arching off the wall, hips meeting Dennis’s more fully.

Complying, Dennis pressed his clothed erection against Yuuri’s hip, a thigh moving closer to Yuuri’s arousal. Lips crashed, tongues tasted, throats swallowed whines and gasps. Bodies moved in unison, both equally seeking release while simultaneously yearning for more contact.

Outside the classroom, students stormed to their next class, mindful of the few minutes they had left of their break.

“Dennis,” Yuuri hummed, threading fingers through Dennis’s hair. Greedily, he pulled Dennis closer, breathing Dennis in as their lips met again, as their bodies continued to seek release, as Dennis’s hands securely rested against Yuuri’s hips and brought Yuuri’s body nearer.

Yuuri came first, barely breaking the kiss, body shaking in Dennis’s hold. A moan from between Dennis’s lips vibrated against Yuuri’s. It was the only warning Yuuri received before Dennis, too, came, a soft moan of _Yuuri_ floating amidst the fading sound of footsteps outside.

They were late for class, and they both knew it, but both would mentally excuse their absence in favor of ridding themselves of their pants and drowning in a wave of heated kisses.


	40. Chapter 40

Word Count: 418

x

There was finesse in Yuuri’s touch, a delicate and graceful airiness that resembled cushioned marshmallows and downy swan feathers. His hands softly grazed Dennis’s chest, barely skimming over nipples and down his sides. Fingertips traced bones, outlined muscles, tickled skin. Dennis arched into the touch, half-lidded eyes pinned to Yuuri’s, soul drowning— _suffocating_ —in pools of deep pinks and purples. Dennis was partially bandaged, body confusingly caught between pain from being thrown off his D-wheel after his duel with Kurosaki and raw, pulsating need that stemmed from playful smirks, fluttering lashes, and sultry whispers of his name.

“Are you feeling better now?” Yuuri questioned, the teasing hum not lost on Dennis.

“Not yet,” Dennis replied, grinning as Yuuri’s hands stopped at the blanket resting above his hips.

Yuuri’s gaze disappeared. Lips descended upon Dennis’s chest and stomach. Hands pulled away the blanket.

Dennis sucked in his breath, eyes closing, hips thrusting up. Yuuri’s breath tickled Dennis’s lower abdomen, but whatever laugh lingered in Dennis’s throat transformed into a shaky moan. Heat engulfed Dennis, threatening to burn flesh and scald skin. Yet the feeling was addicting, like sugar and chocolate, and Dennis needed—craved—more.

Threading his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, Dennis pressed the back of his head against the pillows, spreading his legs for Yuuri. Cold air hit warm skin, and Dennis sighed, low and needy.

Yuuri was always greedy when it came to tasting Dennis, wrapping one hand around Dennis’s length, using his tongue to lap and circle the tip before taking it into his mouth and sucking _slowly_. Moans were quick to fill the air, mingling with the sound of a creaking mattress and mindless sucking. No matter how loud the room echoed, Yuuri continued his endeavors, pumping and squeezing, licking and kissing, humming and swallowing. Yuuri took Dennis’s erection deeper into his mouth every time, constricting his throat, moaning in delight as Dennis’s taste stained his tongue, as Dennis’s hips jerked closer to the heat, as Dennis’s breathing grew more desperate and ragged and--

“Yuuri!” Dennis cried out, body shaking as he came in Yuuri’s mouth. The fingers in Yuuri’s hair tightened, released, while his legs trembled and his heartbeat soared.

When his eyes met Yuuri’s again, Dennis grinned, and Yuuri reached down and pressed a hand against Dennis’s cheek.

“You’re feeling better now, mm?” Yuuri asked, leaning down to capture Dennis’s lips.

Dennis didn’t have to answer with words. Instead, he switched their positions, ignored the ache in his muscles, and swallowed Yuuri’s moans.  


End file.
